Kagome cambio sus sentimientos
by dani155
Summary: Debido a un error de Inuyasha, Kagome queda herida y alejada del grupo,luego es rescatada por un misterioso hombre... ¿quien sera?
1. Chapter 1

**I capitulo**

**Era una mañana soleada en la época antigua, pero el tiempo no reflejaba lo que en realidad sucedía: una peligrosa pelea en la que inuyasha y kagome junto con sus amigos peleaban con su más grande enemigo**

**Naraku!!! – grito inuyasha al tiempo que lanzaba su viento cortante, el cual dio en el cuerpo de naraku y lo destrozo. Pero segundos después su cuerpo empezó a reconstruirse.**

**¿De verdad crees que podrás matarme con esos ataques tan insignificantes? –dijo naraku sonriendo - pero ese error te costara muy caro**

**CALLATE!! – grito inuyasha**

**Pero inexplicablemente naraku comenzó a reír**

**Creo que deberías cuidar mas a kagome – dijo naraku señalando a un punto detrás de inuyasha**

**Que… – inuyasha se dio la vuelta y lo que vio le paralizo el corazón. Kikyo había atravesado el estomago de kagome con unas de sus flechas y la pobre chica estaba recostada en un árbol ya que no podía ponerse de pie. Al parecer kikyo tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado y debido a que inuyasha estaba concentrado en su pelea con naraku no lo noto. **

**Kikyo… ¿Porque lo hiciste? – dijo inuyasha mirando a la sacerdotisa**

**Pero kikyo no pudo responder ya que naraku la atrapo con uno de sus tentáculos a la vez que también atrapaba a kagome y las acerco a un precipicio**

**Decide inuyasha…- dijo naraku con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. No espero a que inuyasha siquiera pensara, aflojo sus tentáculos y las dos sacerdotisas cayeron. Inuyasha más por instinto que por otra cosa salvo a kikyo.**

**"Inuyasha, tanto la amas que la salvaste después de lo que me hizo" pensaba kagome mientras caía, para su suerte cayo en un rió y por ello el golpe no fue tan fuerte como pensaba, ya casi sin fuerzas logro salir del rió, pero apenas salio se desmayo pero le pareció ver unos ojos que la observaban**


	2. El simpatico lord del este

**II capitulo**

**Kagome abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostada en la cama de una habitación sumamente lujosa digna de alguien muy rico.**

**Se levanto y vio que alguien había cambiado su ropa: ahora llevaba un hermoso kimono negro con sakuras bordadas en rojo.**

**Negro...- dijo kagome sentándose en la cama – si mi alma y mi corazón reflejaran algún color con total seguridad seria ese… inuyasha ¿Cómo pudiste…? – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.**

**Al fin despertó señorita – dijo una joven yokai que entraba a la habitación. Kagome se apresuro a limpiar su cara.**

**¿Quién eres? – dijo kagome viendo a la joven**

**Soy sayaka – dijo la joven sonriendo y haciendo una inclinación**

**Sayaka… ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo kagome**

**Esta el castillo del señor kurumo, el lord del este – dijo la joven sonriendo- el fue quien la rescato… pero si quiere saber los detalles es mejor que vaya a ver al señor – agrego al ver que kagome abría la boca para preguntar algo.**

**Esta bien llévame con el – dijo kagome levantándose y siguiendo a sayaka**

**Las dos jóvenes caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, con algunos detalles en forma de dragón. Sayaka toco la puerta y de dentro se escucho un amigable "pase". La joven yokai entro primero, kagome no sabia si pasar o no.**

**Señor… la señorita ya despertó – dijo sayaka**

**De verdad!!! – se escucho la voz del lord. Sayaka le hizo señas a kagome invitándola a pasar, kagome se armo de valor y entro al mismo tiempo que la joven salía y cerraba la puerta.**

**Hay sentado pudo ver al lord del este: era un yokai imponente y sumamente apuesto su cabello era largo y azul como el cielo, al igual que sus ojos. También poseía unas marcas muy parecidas a las que tenía sesshomaru, solo que estas eran azul oscuro lo que combinaba muy bien con su cabello y ojos, su piel era muy blanca y so rostro era hermoso y estaba adornado con una deslumbrante sonrisa**

**Me alegra mucho que despertaras… - dijo el joven lord mirando a kagome y dándose cuenta que no sabia su nombre**

**Kagome...- susurro la joven mirándolo y sonrojándose un poco**

**Kagome! – Repitió el lord al parecer muy contento- ya hace una semana que estas aquí… inconsciente **

**Una semana… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – dijo kagome consternada ya que shippo, sango y miroku estarían muy preocupados.**

**Veras – dijo el invitándola a tomar asiento con una ligera seña de su mano, kagome se dirigió al sillón mas cercano y se sentó – hace una semana fui al bosque a recoger algunas hierbas que necesitaba, es que me ayudan mucho cuando no puedo dormir, no sabes lo incomodo que puede llegar a ser estar sin dormir tres días seguidos te sientes muy cansado y… - kagome se aclaro la garganta – lo siento me desvié del tema ¿cierto? – dijo sonrojándose lo que lo hacia ver tremendamente atractivo – el caso es que fui a buscar esas hierbas al bosque y te vi caer y luego hacer ese gran esfuerzo para salir del rió, cuando me acerque a ti estabas inconsciente y además tenias esa herida… – dijo señalando el estomago de kagome- así que te traje al castillo y te cure.**

**Muchas gracias – dijo kagome mirando al lord luego, luego dirigió su mirada al kimono que tenia y se sonrojo violentamente.**

**No te preocupes – dijo el lord divertido al ver la reacción de kagome- le ordene a Sayaka que te vistiera yo solo elegí el kimono,**  
**Este me pareció una buena elección ya que combina muy bien con tu cabello y estaba seguro de que te haría lucir más hermosa de lo que ya eres…. Y la verdad no me equivoque**

**Gracias – dijo kagome sonrojándose aun más**

**En tres días haré un baile aquí en el castillo, al principio quería hacerlo en otro lugar pero después lo pensé mejor y me pareció… - por segunda vez kagome se aclaro la garganta y lo miraba divertida- lo siento – dijo el lord rascándose la cabeza- el caso es que quiero que seas mi pareja en ese baile…**

**Yo…? – dijo kagome sorprendida**

**Si, tu- dijo el acercándose a ella – y ¿Qué dices?**

**Acepto – dijo kagome sonriendo "creo que será una buena manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi…" pensaba mientras observaba al lord dar saltitos de alegría.**

**¿y quienes vendrán? – el lord la miro un momento – lo siento no quise ser entrometida – dijo kagome apenada**

**No eres entrometida, es natural que sientas curiosidad – dijo el lord – vendrán muchas personas entre ellos el lord del norte, el lord del sur, el lord del oeste…**

**Sesshomaru también vendrá!!!! – dijo kagome sorprendida**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios… espero les haya gustado este capitulo tambien **_


	3. El baile

**Capitulo III**

**¿Conoces a sesshomaru? – pregunto el lord con curiosidad**

**Solo lo he visto un par de veces… - dijo kagome**

**Ya veo… - dijo el lord sin mirar a ningún lugar en especial – yo también solo he podido verlo una que otra vez, y nunca e podido "sostener" una conversación con el, ya que es un yokai de pocas palabras… y de pocas expresiones también diría yo – dijo el lord sonriendo – estoy casi seguro de que si algún día intenta sonreír le dolerá mucho…**

**¿Le… dolerá?**

**Por supuesto, nunca usa los músculos de la cara y están entumecidos- dijo echándose a reír.**

**Los dos días siguientes fueron muy placenteros para kagome, la servidumbre del lord del Este era muy simpática y atenta con kagome, pero no se comparaba con el mismo lord quien además de ser muy simpático también era muy divertido, y aunque a veces se "desviaba del tema" como solía decir, siempre ponía especial atención a cualquier cosa que necesitara kagome, cuando observaba que kagome estaba triste siempre le contaba alguna historia que mejoraba su animo. El lord por todo esto además del echo de haberla rescatado había logrado que en tan poco tiempo kagome lo quisiera como a un hermano mayor, y el mismo se había encariñado tanto con ella que la veía como su hermana menor. Otra cosa que noto kagome es que el lord del este no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia los humanos.**

**Sabes esto es un poco extraño – le decía el lord a kagome la noche antes del baile.**

**Extraño? – dijo kagome observando al lord el cual estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón preferido de la sala.**

**Si… siento como si fuera al baile con mi hermanita menor – dijo el lord fijando la vista en los restos de te y galletas que había traído sayaka minutos antes.**

**Yo también me siento de esa manera – dijo kagome sonriendo**

**Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.**

**¿Kagome…? – dijo el lord repentinamente serio.**

**¿Si…? – dijo la joven mirando preocupada al lord ya que su rostro rara vez mostraba tal seriedad.**

**Tengo hambre…**

**Huuu – suspiro kagome "y yo que creía que era algo serio"**

**Vamos a comer – dijo el lord levantándose, tomando de la mano a kagome y llevándola a rastra al comedor. Al llegar le pidió a Sayaka que sirviera la comida, a la cual ataco como si le debiera algo.**

**El día siguiente kagome se levanto temprano y estuvo gran parte de la mañana ayudando a la servidumbre del lord, en los preparativos del baile, estuvo muy alegre, aunque en contadas ocasiones recordaba lo sucedido con inuyasha, y su rostro cambiaba a uno de profunda tristeza pero siempre llegaba su "hermano mayor" y lograba hacerla sonreír. Después del almuerzo (el cual el lord no quiso retrasar ya que decía que tenia tanta hambre que sus tripas se estaban comiendo unas a otras), kagome le informo al lord que iría a su habitación ya que quería tomar un largo baño.**

**Ya era hora del baile. Kagome había elegido un hermoso y elegante kimono con algunos bordados en rojo, junto con uno que otro accesorio que hacia juego y lucia sencillamente…**

**Hermosa… - susurro el lord al ver a kagome, el lord se lucia mas atractivo que de costumbre lo que era decir mucho ya que siempre se veía muy bien, tenia un elegante traje blanco con bordados de dragones en azul y negro.**

**Al ver que kagome llegaba a donde el lord la esperaba, este le tendió una mano que la joven acepto sonriente.**

**Mientas caminaba a la pista de baile junto al lord, kagome buscaba con la mirada a sesshomaru pero no lo vio "¿Qué hago buscando a sesshomaru?" se reprendió mentalmente la joven. El lord del Este y Kagome comenzaron a bailar y con ellos todos los demás.**

**Al terminar la pieza de baile kagome pudo ver a sesshomaru, el cual se acercaba a ella rápidamente a ella y al lord.**

**Korumo – dijo sesshomaru haciendo una casi imperceptible inclinación.**

**Sesshomaru. ¡Que gusto verte¡ - dijo el lord Korumo animadamente inclinadose también.**

**Quiero hablar con tu pareja- dijo sesshomaru más como una orden que como una petición.**

**¿Con kagome? – Dijo el lord con curiosidad - ¿porque?... tengo entendido que no te la llevas muy bien con los humanos. Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de sesshomaru.**

**Esta bien - dijo el lord con una sonrisa – pero si te atreves a dañarla… - agrego con una expresión tan amenazante que asusto a la misma kagome ya que no creía que un ser tan amistoso para ella pudiera lucir tan peligroso.**

**Lo tomare en cuenta. – dijo sesshomaru guiando a kagome a un balcón alejado de la pista de baile.**

**"Que será lo que quiere Sesshomaru" pensaba la joven llegando a donde ya se encontraba el yokai observando la vista que ofrecía el balcón.**

**Kagome se acerco un poco a donde se encontraba sesshomaru y también observo la vista, la cual era muy hermosa.**

**Pasaron algunos minutos y el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Kagome se canso de esperar a que sesshomaru dijera algo he hizo ademán de irse pero la voz del yokai la detuvo.**

**¿Por qué no estas con el inútil de inuyasha? – pregunto sesshomaru.**

**Yo… - dijo kagome "no esperaba que preguntara eso"- Yo…**

**Sesshomaru ni siquiera la miraba.**

**¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – dijo kagome tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo. Pero el yokai no respondió.**

**Si tú no respondes a mi pregunta… yo no tengo por que responder la tuya –dijo kagome un poco molesta, comenzando a caminar a la pista de baile pero estaba tan nerviosa que tropezó con su kimono. Kagome cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego ya que antes de que tocara el suelo sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.**

**Estaban muy cerca… y cada vez se acercaban mas, kagome pudo ver los labios de sesshomaru acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentrios y disculpen que mis capitules sean tan cortos pero bueno eso le da mas intriga a la cosa no? **

**Gracias pos sus lindos comentarios : **_**XtinaOdss**__**, **__**evita95**__**, **__**AZUL D CULLEN**_**, **_**Isuldory**__** y **__**Inuyany**_ …. Espero les gustara este capi tambien… nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**¡¡Sesshomaru!! – dijo el lord korumo, el cual acababa de irrumpir en el balcón.**

**Sesshomaru soltó a Kagome, quien tenía la cara tan roja que un tomate luciría pálido a su lado. La joven se apresuro a caminar a donde se encontraba el lord.**

**Creí… haberte dicho que quería hablar a solas –dijo sesshomaru con la voz mas fría que kagome le hubiera escuchado nunca.**

**Y yo creí haberte dicho que no le hicieras daño – dijo el lord parándose frente kagome de manera protectora.**

**No lo he hecho – dijo sesshomaru dando un paso hacia e lord.**

**Porque llegue a tiempo – dijo el lord con un destello maligno en los ojos.**

**Sesshomaru lo miro unos segundos.**

**Nos vemos Kagome… -dijo sesshomaru mirando a la joven y luego caminando con dirección a la pista de baile.**

**¿Estas bien? – pregunto el lord muy serio**

**Si… - respondió la joven – pero no entiendo porque reaccionaste de esa manera, el no me hizo daño solo evito que me golpeara…**

**Es que no creo soportar que alguien tan frió bese a mi hermanita menor, además tengo que cumplir mi papel de hermano mayor – dijo el lord**

**Muy sobre protector diría yo… – dijo kagome en un susurro**

**¿Qué...?**

**No… Decía que me pereció un poco exagerada tu reacción**

**Exagerada… no me digas que… ¿¡¡tu querías que te besara!!? - - agrego aun mas serio**

**¡No! Pero que cosas dices… - dijo kagome aumentando su sonrojo "Aunque si lo pienso mejor… no pero que estoy pensando es Sesshomaru!"**

**Que bien me habías preocupado… ¡¡Vamos a bailar!! – dijo el lord tomándola de la mano.**

**"¿Cómo puede cambiar de humor tan rápido?" pensaba kagome divertida al tiempo que era arrastrada por el lord de nuevo a la pista de baile.**

**El baile transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente sin ningún inconveniente, aunque sesshomaru se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo observando a kagome (aunque ni el mismo entendía porque lo hacia), pero decidió no acercarse mas a ella esa noche ya que el lord de Este no la dejaba sola ni un segundo.**

**La mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó tarde, estaba muy cansada ya que el lord no la dejo descansar ni un segundo porque según el le encantaba bailar, aunque sospechaba que era mas para alejarla de Sesshomaru**

**Kagome se dio un baño y fue a la sala a ver al lord.**

**Korumo – dijo la joven sentándose a su lado (El estaba en el sillón que siempre ocupaba)**

**¿Si…? – respondió el lord sonriente.**

**Necesito hablar contigo – kagome le participo al lord que iría a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y que luego regresaría a su casa. Pero el lord le pidió que se quedara en su castillo una semana más. Kagome no se hizo mucho de rogar ya que si regresaba a la aldea lo mas seguro es que viera nuevamente a inuyasha, así que acepto la invitación del lord con la intención de retrasar un poco mas ese momento.**

**Los días pasaban muy rápido y con ellos el lord no solo se había ganado el cariño de Kagome sino también su confianza y viceversa. Tanta era la confianza que Kagome le tenía al lord que la noche antes de ir a la aldea, le relato como había ido a parar a esa época, también como había fragmentado la perla de shikon, todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ella y sus amigos para reunir los fragmentos de la perla, además de lo sucedido con inuyasha el día que el la rescato.**

**El lord, como era lógico, no tomo muy bien lo que hizo inuyasha y aunque no lo conocía, Kagome pudo notar en su mirada que había llegado a odiarlo.**

**El lord le informo que la acompañaría a la aldea, y aunque kagome se opuso ya que le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer el lord si por casualidad se topaba con Inuyasha, no hubo excusa que convenciera al lord de lo contrario ya que llegaba a ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía.**

**La mañana llego y así el lord y kagome emprendieron su viaje a la aldea de la anciana kaede.**

**Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando por fin pudieron divisar la aldea (tardaron tanto ya que el lord había insistido en detenerse repetidas veces a comer, y cuando se trataba de comida lo mejor era no discutir con el)**

**Estaban cerca de la cabaña de la anciana cuando algo hizo que se detuvieran.**

**¡¡Kagome!! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.**

**El lord y kagome se dieron la vuelta.**

**Inuyasha… y Kikyo – dijo kagome.**

**Así que este es el famoso inuyasha – dijo el lord dando un paso adelante.**

Gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

- **¡Korumo! – Dijo kagome preocupada tomándolo del brazo para evitar que avanzara mas – no vale la pena – le susurro en el oído**

- **No te preocupes – le respondió el lord también en un susurro**

- **¿Y tu quien eres y que haces con kagome?- dijo inuyasha, el cual parecía muy irritado**

**Pero el lord no respondió solo se limito a sonreír. Luego miro a Kikyo y su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo pero la recupero rápidamente**

**- ¡¡Te hice una pregunta!! –dijo Inuyasha molesto**

- **Pregunta, que no pienso responder – dijo el lord con arrogancia**

**Inuyasha lo miro pero no dijo nada. Todos estaban en silencio: el lord e Inuyasha se miraban odio, Kagome también miraba a kikyo con frialdad y esta le devolvía la mirada con arrogancia.**

**Pasaron algunos segundos y todo seguía en silencio solo que Inuyasha ahora dirigió su mirada a kagome y dio un paso hacia ella.**

- **Kagome, yo… - dijo rompiendo el silencio**

- **¡No te atrevas! – dijo el lord con una voz tan fría que no tenia nada que envidiar a la de sesshomaru.**

- **¿Y quien eres tú para impedírmelo…? – dijo inuyasha desenfundando a colmillo de acero.**

**El lord levanto su mano izquierda y esta comenzó a tener un fuerte resplandor negro. El lord ataco, con su energía, tan rápido a Inuyasha que a este apenas y le dio tiempo de tomar a Kikyo en brazos y esquivar el ataque, el cual fue tan impresionantemente fuerte que destruyo medio bosque dejándolo reducido a escombros y cenizas.**

**Kagome estaba sorprendida ya que no pensaba que su hermano mayor fuese tan fuerte.**

- **Estan… - dijo kagome sin poder hablar de forma coherente **

- **No te preocupes, no están muertos – dijo el lord mirando a kagome – a ese mitad bestia le dio tiempo de tomar a la mujer y esquivar el ataque**

- **Que alivio – suspiro Kagome**

- **¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por ellos después de lo que te hicieron? –pregunto el lord sorprendido**

- **No lo se… - dijo bajando la mirada. Al lord esto le inspiro mucha ternura así que la abrazo fuertemente**

**A lo lejos Inuyasha observaba la escena algo molesto, Kikyo también se sentía frustrada por la mirada del hanyou al ver la escena entre Kagome y el Lord. Pero por precaución decidieron no acercarse.**

**El lord y Kagome se dirigieron a la cabaña.**

- **¡Kagome! – dijo Shippo muy feliz subiendo al regazo de la joven y abrazándola. Kagome correspondió muy contenta al abrazo**

- **Chicos, el es el lord Korumo – dijo la joven dirigiéndose a Shippo, Miroku y Sango. Aunque los dos últimos no se habían recuperado aun de la sorpresa de verla con vida. **

- **Un placer- dijeron el monje y la exterminadora casi automáticamente.**

**El lord hizo una inclinación y les dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.**

**Sango fue la primera en recuperarse.**

- **Kagome… estaba tan triste… te buscamos pero no te encontramos y pensé… pensé… - dijo Sango abrazándola y sollozando.**

- **No te preocupes Sango – dijo kagome con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo – Korumo me ayudo - La exterminadora se separo de Kagome y se acerco al lord.**

- **Lord Korumo, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amiga – dijo la exterminadora haciendo una inclinación.**

- **Lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo – dijo el lord con una radiante sonrisa.**

- **Señorita Kagome – dijo ahora el monje acercándose a la joven y abrazándola – la extrañe mucho… - agrego poniendo su mano donde no debía.**

- **¡Monje pervertido! – dijo kagome dándole una fuerte cachetada.**

- **¡Tu…! – dijo el lord con una mirada asesina, que asusto tanto a miroku que se escondió detrás de sango.**

- **¡No Korumo! – Dijo Kagome interponiéndose entre el lord y el monje – no le hagas daño su mano esta maldita… "si claro" pensaba Kagome mientras veía al lord calmarse un poco.**

- **¿Kagome que fue lo que paso aquel día con Kikyo e Inuyasha? – pregunto tímidamente la exterminadora sentándose. Todos la imitaron.**

- **Verán… – dijo Kagome y les contó todo lo sucedido aquel día con Inuyasha y Kikyo, La estadía en el castillo de lord (aunque convenientemente se le olvido mencionar el pequeño "incidente" con Sesshomaru), hasta lo sucedido minutos antes.**

**Cuando Kagome termino su relato sus amigos estaban muy sorprendidos y agradecidos con el lord por haber ayudado y tratado tan bien a Kagome.**

- **Chicos, ya me voy – dijo kagome levantándose al igual que el lord - Regresare a mi época.**

- **Señorita Kagome – dijo muy serio el monje miroku (el cual mantenía una prudente distancia con el lord) – puedo entender por todo lo que ha pasado y también que no quiera ver al necio de Inuyasha, pero usted sabe que sin su ayuda no podremos encontrar los fragmentos de la perla y por lo tanto tampoco podremos derrotar a Naraku.**

- **Lo se Miroku… pero no pienso buscar los fragmentos con ustedes porque no quiero ver a Inuyasha y tampoco puedo buscarlos sola porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… - dijo kagome bajando un poco la mirada.**

- **Puedes buscar los fragmentos a mi lado – dijo el lord con el semblante muy serio**

- **¿Buscar los fragmentos a tu lado…? – repitió pensativa.**

- **¡Si! – Dijo el pequeño Shippo – según lo que nos dijiste el es muy fuerte.**

- **No lo se – dijo kagome**

- **Por favor Kagome, así quizás nos encontremos algunas veces**

**La verdad es que me siento culpable por destruir la perla…. Esta bien – agrego ofreciéndole una sonrisa al lord.**

- **Adiós chicos, espero nos veamos nuevamente – dijo kagome despidiéndose de todos.**

**Adiós – dijo el lord sonriente – sin nos encontramos de nuevo talvez los invite a comer a mi castillo, mis empleadas cocinan muy bien, aunque el otro día me lleve una sorpresa porque… - Kagome se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente- Lo siento… siempre me sucede lo mismo – dijo el lord muy sonriente.**

- **¡Adiós! – dijeron Miroku, Sango y Shippo riéndose.**

- **A veces… quisiera ser más fuerte – decía Kagome mientras ella y el lord caminaba hacia el pozo.**

- **Si quieres yo puedo entrenarte**

- **¿Qué…?**

- **Solo si tú quieres, claro… - se apresuro a decir algo sonrojado.**

- **Por supuesto – dijo Kagome muy emocionada.**

- **Bien… entonces vendré por ti en dos días para así comenzar tu entrenamiento y nuestra búsquela – dijo el lord con una sonrisa.**

- **Si – acepto kagome también sonriendo.**

- **Kagome ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ese pozo? **

- **Ya llegamos…. A lo que queda de el – dijo la joven sorprendida, ya que el pozo estaba reducido a escombros.**

**Al parecer el ataque del lord también lo había destruido.**

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**rooh24:**__** gracias por tu comentario =), espero te haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**damalunaely: **__**aquí esta la continuación espero te guste =) , y no soy mala solo que hay que darle mas emoción a la cosa ja ja ja**_

_**evita95:**__** gracias por tus ánimos, este capitulo esta mas largo (creo)… bueno espero que te guste y tu comentario =)**_

_**AZUL D CULLEN**__**: Gracias por molestarte en dejarme un comentario…aunque no me molestaría que te molestaras en dejarme otro ;) espero te gustara el capi**_

_**Isuldory: **__** Gracias por tu comentario… y bueno el lord no liquido a Inuyasha pero lo asusto :D … espero comentario je je je**_

_**artemis-hime: **__**tranquila, pronto leerás el beso… Korumo no le partió la cara a Inuyasha porque este es muy rápido por que si no ten por seguro que le habría partido mas que eso :D**_

_**Inuyany: **__**Que alegría que te gustara el capitulo y la historia de verdad que es un placer… espero t5ambien te gustara este capitulo y me dejes otro lindo comentario :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo ****VI**

**- ¡No puede ser!- decía kagome cayendo de rodillas al suelo - ya no veré de nuevo a mi familia… tampoco podré volver a mi época**

- **No te preocupes –dijo el lord arrodillándose también y abrazándola.**

- ¿**¡Que… Que no me preocupe!?... – dijo kagome sin dar crédito a sus oídos -¡como pretendes que no me preocupe! – unas finas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro**

- **Tranquila – susurro el lord por respuesta, al tiempo que le levantaba un poco el rostro y le limpiaba las lágrimas.**

- **Korumo… ¡No podré ver a mi familia nunca más! – dijo kagome tratando de hacerle entender la magnitud del problema. Pero este solo sonreía.**

- **Lo que yo hago también puedo deshacerlo… - dijo susurrándole al oído**

- **¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto kagome totalmente confusa mirando al lord**

**Observa…-dijo el lord separándose de ella, levantándose y acercándose un poco más al pozo.**

**Esta vez levanto su mano derecha y esta comenzó a emitir un fuerte resplandor blanco.**

**Kagome veía asombrada como el pozo se reconstruía como por arte de magia.**

- **¿Cómo…? – pregunto la joven muy sorprendida acercándose al ya restaurado pozo.**

-**Mi mano derecha puede revertir casi todo lo que hace la izquierda – explico el lord sonriendo – es algo así como "muerte" – levanto su mano izquierda – y "vida" – levanto la derecha.**

**Kagome estaba sin palabras.**

- **Tu poder es increíble – dijo la joven luego de unos segundos **

- **Por favor… me haces sonrojar –dijo el lord efectivamente sonrojado. Esto provoco una sonrisa de parte de kagome.**

- **Muchas gracias por reparar el pozo – dijo la joven sonriendo muy contenta.**

- **Yo lo destruí era mi deber repararlo- dijo el lord mirándola fijamente**

**Te todas formas muchas gracias- dijo kagome haciendo una inclinación.**

- **Bueno entonces esto es la despedida… - dijo el lord con los ojos extrañamente rojos y una expresión triste.**

- **Pero si nos veremos en dos días… - dijo la chica divertida ante la expresión de su "hermano mayor"**

- **Ho es cierto… lo había olvidado – dijo el lord rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.**

**"Que memoria" pensaba la joven al tiempo que el lord se acercaba un poco mas a ella.**

- **Y si algún chico se propasa contigo… – el tono de voz del lord era muy serio – házmelo saber, que de alguna forma iré a tu época y ese joven tendrá un encuentro muy cercano con mi mano izquierda… - agrego con una mirada maligna.**

- **Seguro, te lo diré – dijo kagome riendo nerviosamente aunque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de decirle nada.**

- **Adiós - dijo el lord abrazándola fuertemente.**

- **Adiós- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro correspondiendo al abrazo.**

**Kagome se separo del lord y dándole una ultima mirada salto al pozo.**

XXx

**- ¡Ya llegue! –dijo la joven al abrir la puerta de su casa.**

- **¡Hija que bueno que regresaste!- dijo su madre saliendo a recibirla.**

- **Si ya tenia mucho tiempo en la época antigua – respondio kagome ya que no quería contarle todo lo ocurrido con inuyasha.**

- **Llegaste justo a tiempo para cenar, el abuelo y Sota ya están en la mesa – dijo su madre sonriendo. Kagome siguió a su madre al comedor.**

- **Kagome regresaste – dijo el abuelo muy contento.**

- **Si abuelo, ya extrañaba mi casa- dijo ella sonriendo**

- **¿Y orejas d perro? – pregunto sota mirando a los lados.**

- **El… talvez venga luego- dijo la joven bajando la mirada y luego disimulando muy bien con una sonrisa.**

**Kagome se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió.**

- **¿Cuándo te vas? – dijo el abuelo con un pedazo de papa en la boca**

- **¿Porque? –pregunto kagome alzando una ceja**

- **Por nada, Es solo que tengo unas enfermedades muy buenas.**

- **Pareciera que no quieres que este en mi casa… - murmuro Kagome.**

**Luego de un rato todos terminaron de comer.**

**Kagome se levanto para ir a su habitación, pero sonó el teléfono, se **  
**Apresuro con la intención de contestar pero el abuelo, que estaba mas cerca, llego primero…**

- **¿Diga? – le decía el abuelo al teléfono- me temo que todavía no… si, sigue con los tentáculos… talvez en un mes… entiendo… muchas gracias… adiós.**

- **¿Quién era?- pregunto kagome quien escuchaba la conversación extrañada.**

- **El director de tu escuela – contesto el abuelo con total tranquilidad.**

- **¡¡¿Que?!! – Exclamo kagome horrorizada – pero… que es eso de "si, sigue con los tentáculos" –imito al abuelo.**

- **Son los que tienes- dijo el abuelo con una expresión inocente.**

- **¿A que te refieres?**

- **Ya sabes por tu enfermedad – dijo el abuelo sonriendo.**

- **¿Enfermedad? – Dijo la joven con la boca abierta y un pequeño tic en la ceja - mejor no pregunto … ¡me voy a dormir! **

- **Buenas noches –le desearon el abuelo, Sota y su madre.**

- **Buenas noches – dijo kagome subiendo las escaleras.**

**Al llegar a su cuarto se dirigió al baño y se dio un largo baño el cual la relajo considerablemente.**

**Al terminar, se puso ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama.**

**¡Mi cama! La extrañaba mucho – exclamo poniéndose cómoda.**

**Kagome se dispuso a dormir pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño.**

**Estuvo bastante tiempo dando vueltas en la cama, levanto un poco la mirada hasta la mesita de noche y pudo ver en el reloj que eran las 2 de la madrugada, cerro los ojos de nuevo pero era inútil ¡No podía dormir!. **  
**Al fin se dio por vencida, se levanto cruzo la oscura habitación, y fue hasta la ventana.**

**"Es increíble que sucedieran tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo" pensaba kagome mirando el oscuro paisaje, el cual era iluminado por la luna y una que otra estrella.**

**De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, y pudo ver unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura.**

_****_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios:_

Isuldory, damalunaely, AZUL D CULLEN, black-Kiari, evita95 y a suzuki haruno hyuuga

_Y a las q leen pero no dejan comentarios igual muchas gracias_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**Kagome estaba aterrada, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía.**

- **Tranquila…- dijo el hombre en un susurro directo a su oído el cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.**

- **¿Quién eres?- dijo kagome también en un susurro, pero mas por el miedo y los nervios que por otra cosa.**

- -**No me reconoces… - dijo el hombre con un dejo de arrogancia.**

**Arrogancia que kagome reconoció al instante…**

- **¡Sesshomaru! – dijo mas asustada y nerviosa aun, pero ahora con un leve sonroja por la posición en la que se encontraban. (Aunque no hizo nada por soltarse)**

- **Si… - dijo el abrasándola un poco mas fuerte.**

- **¿Co.. Como llegaste aquí? – pregunto kagome tratando de no hacer caso a la acción de sesshomaru.**

**Pasaron algunos segundos en total silencio.**

- **Percibí tu aroma, así que lo seguí, llegue hasta un pozo, donde tu aroma se volvía mas fuerte así que salte y llegue aquí… - dijo Sesshomaru con voz impasible.**

- **¡Eso es imposible! – Dijo kagome alterada – solo Inuyasha y yo somos capaces de cruzar por el pozo.**

- **Ya no – dijo Sesshomaru con total tranquilidad.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo kagome confundida.**

- **Al Korumo, destruir el pozo y luego reconstruirlo con… - comenzó a explicar el.**

- **¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Kagome interrumpiéndolo.**

**Había mucha de su energía en el pozo, además su poder deja "Huellas" – Respondio Sesshomaru – te decía que al Korumo, destruir el pozo y luego reconstruirlo con su energía destruyo el sello que impedía que, a excepción de ti y el inútil de Inuyasha, cualquiera pudiera pasar.**

- **Entonces… - dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Naraku también podría pasar!**

- **Si.**

**Hubo un tenso silencio.**

- **¿Y porque viniste a verme? – pregunto Kagome luego de unos minutos.**

- **No lo se – dijo el con total tranquilidad.**

- **¡No lo sabes! – exclamo la joven algo "molesta"**

**Kagome se dio el vuela y sin siquiera mirarlo, puso sus manos en el pecho de sesshomaru, y lo empujo, pero no tuvo éxito ya que el yokai no se movió ni un milímetro.**

- **¡Suéltame! - dijo ella mirándole por primera vez el rostro en esa noche, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba y hacia lucir sus facciones mas atractivas.**

- **¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – dijo Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos.**

- **Porque… si no lo haces… yo... yo… - dijo kagome sin poder apartar sus ojos de los del yokai.**

- **Tu… ¿que? – dijo sesshomaru con un ligero tono de burla.**

- **Yo voy a gritar…- dijo ella nerviosa y ya tan roja como una fresa.**

- **En serio… - dijo Sesshomaru alzando una ceja.**

- **Si y si no me sueltas pronto voy despertar a todo la…. – pero kagome fue interrumpida, ya que los labios de sesshomaru estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose con suavidad.**

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar al pendiente de mi historia


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

**Kagome estaba sorprendida, tanto era así que no correspondió al beso, solo se limito a abrir los ojos como platos. Luego de unos segundos kagome reacciono y Un sonoro golpe resonó por toda la habitación.**

- **¡No… vuelvas… a… hacer… eso! – Exclamo roja de furia.**

**Sesshomaru tenía una mano en su mejilla roja y la miraba sin expresión alguna.**

- **Nadie se ha atrevido a ponerme una mano encima…- dijo sesshomaru quitando la mano de su rostro.**

- **Tu… tu te lo buscaste – dijo Kagome nerviosa dando un paso atrás.**

- **Y menos una humana- siguió sin tomar en cuenta la interrupción de Kagome y dando un paso hacia ella.**

- **¡Lárgate! – dijo la joven señalando la ventana.**

- **¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? – dijo sesshomaru tomándola de la cintura.**

- **¡Suéltame!- dijo kagome retirando la mano de sesshomaru de su cintura y apartando de el – te tienes que ir porque yo lo digo y… además este es mi cuarto y tu no tienes derecho a estar aquí sin mi permiso.**

**Sesshomaru la miro unos segundos.**

- **Si tú lo dices… - susurro acercándose a Kagome, la joven intento retroceder pero su espalda dio contra la puerta de la habitación - nos vemos… – agrego Sesshomaru tomándole sin previo aviso, el rostro y dándole un fugaz beso.**

**Sesshomaru se dirigió a la ventana y sin decir nada mas salto perdiéndose en la oscuridad…**

- **¡Como se atreve! – dijo la joven sentándose bruscamente en su cama.**

**Kagome se acostó y trato de dormir, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido minutos antes se lo impidió.**

**A la mañana siguiente se despertó (muy cansada), se dio un baño y bajo a desayunar.**

- **¡Hija que ojeras! – dijo su madre al ver a kagome llegar al comedor.**

- **Es que no pude dormir bien… - respondió sentándose y sirviéndose comida, la cual comenzó a comer tan rápido que capto la atención de su familia.**

- **¿Hermana intentas vomitar? – pregunto Sota mirándola divertidamente.**

- **No es solo que quiero salir a hacer algunas compras… - dijo kagome con toda la elegancia que le fue posible ya que tenia la boca llena de comida. **

**Kagome termino de comer y se dirigió a la ciudad. Allí compro ropa, comida, algunas prendas y también dos hermosos anillos gemelos que le gustaron mucho, los dos eran exactamente iguales: de palta con relieves de dragón y una hermosa piedra azul. **

**Uno de esos anillos planeaba regalárselo a Korumo y el otro lo tendría ella **

- **¡Ya llegue! – aviso Kagome y se dirigió a su cuarto para acomodar sus compras en su nuevo bolso ya que el otro se había perdido en la pelea con Naraku.**

**Al entrar en la habitación fue directo a su cama, se sentó y se dispuso a sacar los numerosos paquetes, lo primero que saco fueron los dos anillos y los puso en la mesita de noche.**

**Llevaba un rato en su tarea cuando un destello blanco atravesó la habitación y en un segundo desapareció.**

**Kagome fijo la vista en los anillos.**

**Podría jurar que… - la joven movió negativamente la cabeza – debe ser mi imaginación… estoy muy cansada de seguro es eso…**

**Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kagome llego a su época, días que fueron muy tranquilos y que le sirvieron para pensar un poco, aunque a sus pensamientos siempre llegaba cierto yokai de mirada fría.**

**Después de despedirse de su familia la joven se dirigió al pozo, estaba contenta por que vería de nuevo a Korumo, y también se sentía nerviosa ya que comenzaría su entrenamiento.**

**Kagome salto al pozo, sin embrago al llegar a la época antigua no vio por ningún lado a su "hermano mayor". **

**"¿habrá olvidado venir?" **

- **¡Kagome! – dijo una voz a su espalda. Voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.**

**- ¿Qué quieres… Inuyasha?- dijo kagome sin voltearse a ver al hanyou.**

- **Kagome yo… - dijo Inuyasha dando un paso adelante.**

- **¿Tu que? – dijo fríamente.**

- **Yo… solo… quería… yo…- dijo el hanyou titubeante acercándose aun mas a ella.**

- **No tengo todo el día – dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta por fin y viendo esos ojos dorados que la miraban suplicantes.**

- **¡PERDONAME! – grito de pronto Inuyasha tomando a la joven entre sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente. Kagome no respondió al abrazo ni siquiera hizo algún comentario- fui un… un…**

- **¿Idiota?- dijo Kagome empujándolo lejos de ella.**

- **¡Si! – dijo Inuyasha tratando de acercarse nuevamente a ella pero la joven retrocedió – perdóname por favor…**

- **¿Perdonarte? – dijo kagome haciendo como que reflexionaba- perdonar que decidieras salvar a Kikyo en vez de a mi aun sabiendo que me hirió casi de muerte… - esto lo dijo tan serena que asusto un poco al hanyou.**

- **Ella… dijo que fue un accidente, su flecha iba dirigida a Naraku pero tú te interpusiste y… - dijo Inuyasha bajando la mirada.**

- **¿Así que eso te dijo?- dijo Kagome conservando su tono sereno.**

- **Si, ella me lo aseguro – dijo el hanyou mirándola fijamente.**

- **A veces eres tan inocente Inuyasha… - dijo la joven al parecer divertida.**

- **¿Inocente? – Pregunto Inuyasha extrañado - ¿A que te refieres?**

- **En el fondo lo sabes muy bien- dijo Kagome muy tranquila.**

- **No se lo que quieres decir… - dijo Inuyasha un poco inseguro.**

- **Sabes perfectamente que esa flecha iba dirigida a mi… - dijo la joven mirando el cielo.**

- **Pero Kikyo… - comenzó a decir Inuyasha.**

- **Kikyo te mintió… - lo interrumpió Kagome – lego de atacarme, dijo que lo hacia para que le dejara el camino "libre"…**

- **Pero… - dijo Inuyasha buscando la mirada de Kagome pero esta seguía mirando el cielo.**

- **Y aunque te estoy diciendo lo que sucedió en realidad no me crees… - dijo Kagome espeluznantemente calmada – ¿y así pretendes que te perdone?**

- **Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha arrodillándose y abrazándose a las piernas de la joven – Perdóname… no me dejes solo… por favor… fui… soy un imbecil… perdóname… tu siempre me acompañas, te preocupas por mi ¡Kagome tu eres la que hace llevadera mi miserable vida!**

- **Pero aun así hiciste tu elección Inuyasha… - respondió Kagome serenamente.**

- **Perdóname… ¡perdóname!... ¡PERDONAME KAGOME! – decía Inuyasha desesperado aforrándose aun mas a las piernas de Kagome.**  
**, la voz de Inuyasha reflejaba un profundo dolor y arrepentimiento.**

**"¡No puede ser! Como es posible que todavía sienta algo por el después de lo que hizo…" pensaba Kagome al tiempo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apartaba sus piernas de los brazos del hanyou.**

- **Inuyasha… - dijo kagome arrodillándose frente a el para estar al nivel de su cara.**

- **No me dejes solo, por favor quédate conmigo… - dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome nuevamente.**

- **No puedo quedarme… Kikyo también esta y tienes que entender que… no puedes tenernos a las dos - dijo Kagome alzando un poco la mirada y encontrándose con los dorados ojos de Inuyasha.**

- **No ella no esta, se fue… - dijo el hanyou mirándola.**

- **Entonces, por eso es que quieres que me quede… - dijo Kagome fríamente.**

- **¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Inuyasha muy serio – quiero que te quedes porque…**

**Pero Kagome no se llego a enterar porque Inuyasha quería que se quedara ya que una voz los interrumpió.**

- **¡¡¡Suéltala!!! – dijo la voz furiosa muy cerca de ellos.**

**Kagome se separo de Inuyasha y se incorporo.**

- **Veo que no te quedo clara mi advertencia hibrido – dijo el lord con la voz impregnada de rabia.**

- **¡Korumo! – dijo Kagome apresurándose a interponerse entre el lord e Inuyasha el cual también se incorporo y se puso en posición de ataque.**

- **Apártate Kagome- dijo el lord mirando a su "hermanita" – acabare con el de una vez.**

- **No lo harás – dijo kagome decidida.**

**¿Lo estas protegiendo? – pregunto el lord sorprendido.**

- **No es eso… es solo que decidí buscar los fragmentos con Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mirando al lord.**

- **¿De verdad?... ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – dijo inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa.**

- **No te confundas Inuyasha – dijo Kagome fríamente- sigo muy dolida contigo… solo lo hago porque entendí que seria muy difícil para Miroku y Sango recolectar los fragmentos, además no puedo dejar al pequeño Shippo bajo tu "responsabilidad" .**

**Ante este comentario la sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.**

- **Entonces lo mejor sera que me vaya… – dijo el lord dando un paso en dirección contraria la joven.**

- **¿Pero que dices, tú también vendrás? – dijo Kagome tomándolo del brazo.**

- **Pero yo creí que… **  
- **Te dije que iría contigo y así será… - Dijo Kagome sonriendo dulcemente – además recuerda el entrenamiento… no pensaras dejar sola a tu hermanita ¿verdad? – agrego en un susurro dirigido al oído del lord, el cual sonrió alegremente.**

**A Inuyasha no le hacia mucha gracia que el lord los acompañara pero no dijo nada por temor a que Kagome cambiara de parecer.**

**Los tres se dirigieron a la aldea a buscar a sus amigos.**

**Al entrar a la cabaña Kagome les comunico a Miroku, Sango y Shippo que se quedaría con ellos al igual que Korumo, todos recibieron gustosos la noticia ya que el lord le parecía bastante simpático (aunque a Miroku le traía "ciertos recuerdos")**

**Todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon.**

**Ya era de noche y no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda, aunque habían ido a varias aldeas donde se rumoraba que atacaban monstruos que poseían fragmentos de la perla, en realidad ninguno de ellos poseía fragmento alguno.**

- **Esto esta delicioso – decía Shippo dando un pequeño mordisco al pescado que tenia en la mano.**

- **Cierto Shippo – decía Sango también mordiendo su pescado.**

**Kagome y el Lord asintieron, ya que no podían hablar por que tenían la boca llena, mientras que Inuyasha que estaba sentado un poco alejado de los demás soltaba un gruñido.**

**El hanyou se había negado a comer ya que los pescados fueron traídos por korumo, quien resulto ser muy buen pescador.**

**Luego de la "cena" todos se dispusieron a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron de sonrientes, excepto Inuyasha quien parecía de muy mal humor.**

- **Es mejor seguir buscando- decía kagome después del desayuno (en el cual Inuyasha si participo ya que esta vez el alimento lo había traído el)**

- **No – dijo el lord con seriedad.**

**¿No…? – repitió Kagome confundida.**

**Tengo planeado comenzar con tu entrenamiento en este momento… - **

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi espero les gustara =)… y tambien espero muchos comentarios ya que este es el mas largo jejej

Nos leemos =)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo X

¿A… ahora?- dijo Kagome nerviosa.

- Si- dijo el lord sonriente - ven vayamos a un rió que, si no me equivoco, esta por aquí cerca.

- ¿Por qué no podemos entrenar aquí? –pregunto Kagome curiosa

- Porque tenemos que utilizar nuestros poderes y podría ser peligroso para tus amigos – explico el lord tranquilamente.

- Pero yo quiero ver –dijo Shippo triste.

- Si, yo también quisiera ver – dijo Sango.

- Bueno… - dijo el lord reflexionando – tal vez si mantiene una distancia prudente…

- Sango y Shippo sonrieron.

Todos se dirigieron al rió del que había hablado el lord, Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha se sentaron a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lord y Kagome.

- Bueno Kagome… - dijo el lord parado a unos metros de distancia enfrente de la joven – toma tu arco y dispárame una flecha.

- ¿Que? – dijo Kagome sorprendida por la petición de su hermano

- Solo hazlo. – dijo el lord con toda tranquilidad, estaba parado con las manos detrás de su espalda esperando el ataque de la joven.

Kagome tomo su arco y flechas, y apunto el lord no estaba muy convencida pero prefirió confiar en el así que disparo.

La flecha iba directo a su cara pero justo antes de poder rozar al lord, este, aun con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, comenzó a emitir una especie de aura de color azul y la flecha se desintegro totalmente sin hacerle ni el menor rasguño.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Kagome era muy poderosa e incluso era capaz de destruir la barrera de Naraku y al lord no había podido siquiera rozarlo.

- Con esos ataques no lograras nada – dijo el lord serio.

- No… quiero hacerte daño – dijo kagome bajando la mirada

- No pienses en eso – dijo el lord serenamente – solo concéntrate y dispara cuando estés lista.

Kagome siguió las indicaciones de lord: se concentro y cuando creyó estar lista disparo.

Esta vez el poder de la flecha fue mas poderoso pero sucedió lo mismo que con la anterior.

- Kagome necesitas expulsar tu poder – dijo el lord pausadamente.

- No puedo…- dijo la joven apenada.

- Intentaremos otra cosa… piensa en alguien que odies, aunque no creo que exista ese sentimiento en tu corazón así que mejor piensa en alguien que te haya echo daño – dijo el lord desviando su mirada por un segundo a Inuyasha, afortunadamente nadie lo noto.

Kagome lo miro un segundo, luego cerro los ojos "alguien que me haya echo daño" al instante se le vino a la mente la imagen de Naraku pero unos segundos después la imagen de Inuyasha el día de la batalla se superpuso a esta, y luego la de Kikyo.

Kagome abrió los ojos y disparo nuevamente, la flecha desprendía un gran poder que logro mover al lord hacia atrás unos milímetros antes de quedar reducida a cenizas.

¡Bien! – La felicito el lord – ahora piensa en alguien que quieras mucho…

Kagome cerró los ojos nuevamente y pensó en sus amigos, luego en Korumo pero de repente cierto demonio de mirada fría y cabello plateado se introdujo en su pensamiento, la joven abrió los ojos y disparo esta vez el poder de la flecha fue mas fuerte que al de las anteriores, y logro mover un centímetro al lord antes de ser destruida por el aura de este.

Estuvieron gran parte de la mañana practicando hasta que kagome logro mover unos centímetros mas al lord, por lo que este se dio por satisfecho.

Luego de almorzar emprendieron su viaje nuevamente.

Caminaban por el bosque cuando de la nada apareció Sesshomaru y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, tomo a Kagome por la cintura la atrajo hacia el y la beso apasionadamente.

* * *

SI se que me querrán matar por dejarlo ahí pero buenooo… =)

Espero muchos comentarioss

bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo XI**

**Todos estaban con la boca abierta, estaban tan sorprendidos que ninguno siquiera se movió solo observaban como Sesshomaru besaba con pasión a Kagome y como esta no parecía capaz de responder al beso.**

**Sesshomaru se alejo lentamente de ella y el primero en reaccionar fue Inuyasha.**

**¡¡Co… como te atreves!! – dijo el hanyou furibundo con una mano en colmillo de acero.**

**Sesshomaru ignoro por completo a Inuyasha.**

- **Creí haberte dejado claro que no que no quiero que te involucres con Kagome - dijo el lord visiblemente molesto**

- **No recibo ordenes de nadie –dijo Sesshomaru inexpresivo**

- **Oh, Las mías tendrás que cumplirlas – dijo el lord alzando su mano izquierda.**

**Esto hizo reaccionar a Kagome, quien hasta el momento había estado inmóvil, y al ver lo que pensaba hacer el lord se acerco a el.**

- **No lo hagas…- susurro la joven tomando la mano del lord y bajándola.**

**Kagome se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Sesshomaru con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. ¿Sorpresa, quizás?. Era muy probable ya que la última vez que la había besado ella le había dado una fuerte cachetada y ahora lo defendía… ¿Por qué… lo estaba defendiendo, verdad?**

**Kagome camino hacia Sesshomaru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando se encontró frente a el, acerco una de sus manos a sus mejillas y la acaricio casi con ternura, lo que hizo que el demonio abriera imperceptiblemente los ojos por la sorpresa.**

- **¡¡¡PLAF!!! – otra cachetada.**

- **¡¡Te dije muy claramente que no hicieras eso de nuevo!! – dijo Kagome furiosa.**

- **¡¡De nuevo!! – exclamaron los demás.**

**Pero Sesshomaru la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y la beso. Pero este beso fue muy breve ya que en menos de un segundo el lord la tomo en brazos y la alejo de Sesshomaru.**

- **¡VIENTO CORTANTE! – grito Inuyasha lanzando su ataque en dirección a su hermano pero este lo esquivo con una tremenda facilidad.**

- **Inútil – dijo sesshomaru ya pasado el ataque y sin decir más se marcho.**

**Kagome estaba tan roja que su cara parecía un gran reflecto rojo. Todavía estaba en brazos del lord, y este terminada la "batalla" la miraba con una expresión que la joven no alcanzo a descifrar.**

- **¿Y bien? – dijo el lord pidiendo una explicación al tiempo que la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo – espero exista una explicación razonable.**

- **A mi también me gustaría oírla – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la joven.**

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo y hasta Kirara escuchaban todo atentamente.**

- **Yo – dijo Kagome "hay no puede ser y ahora que digo, bueno creo que diré la verdad" – no lo se – dijo La joven bajando la mirada.**

- **¿No lo sabes? – dijo el lord alzando una ceja.**

- **Permíteme dudar – dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente.**

**La joven lo miro con furia pero no le dijo nada.**

- **Es la verdad- dijo Kagome mirando al lord – desde el día del baile a actuado extraño…**

- **Te creo – dijo el lord abrazándola con cariño.**

**Inuyasha los veía furioso pero, desde el día de su primer encuentro había aprendido a "respetar" al lord, que no dijo nada.**

- **Gracias- dijo Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo "Korumo es tan comprensivo"**

**Mejor seguimos nuestro camino antes de que anochezca – dijo el monje Miroku**

- **Si- aceptaron todos.**

**Ya era de noche y ese día tampoco tuvieron éxito en la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla.**

**Estaban cenando cuando un remolino los interrumpió.**

- **Hola, mi hermosa Kagome – dijo el lobo tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas.**

- **Ho… Hola– dijo Kagome sonriendo nerviosamente.**

- **Disculpare por no venir a verte antes, pero he estado muy ocupado buscando a Naraku- dijo el lobo**

- **¿Koga? – dijo el lord mirando al joven lobo.**

- **¿Korumo? – dijo Koga acercándose y tendiéndole una mano, la cual el lord estrecho sonriente.**

- **Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez… - dijo el lord contento.**

- **¿Se conocen? – pregunto Sango**

- **Si, digamos que somos viejos amigos – dijo Koga amablemente.**

- **Y veo, que le tienes mucho aprecio a Kagome… - dijo el lord mirando al lobo fijamente.**

- **Claro, es mi mujer y en cuanto derrote a Naraku nos casaremos – dijo Koga muy orgulloso.**

**"Hay viene de nuevo" pensaba Kagome esperando la furiosa reacción del lord por las palabras de Koga.**

**El lord estaba totalmente inexpresivo.**

- **¡Cuentas con mi apoyo y aprobación total! – dijo el lord sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a koga.**

- **¡¿Que?! – dijeron todos sorprendidos, menos Kagome quien tenia cara de estar totalmente confundida.**

- **¿Korumo? – dijo Kagome "no lo entiendo primero intenta matar a todo el que se me acerca y ahora Koga le dice que soy su mujer y el le dice que tiene todo su apoyo… ¡definitivamente no lo entiendo!" pensaba Kagome tratando de encontrar alguna lógica en el asunto.**

- **Quita esa cara Kagome – dijo el lord sonriente.**

- **¿Ha? – dijo kagome sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por cambiar su expresión.**

- **Koga es una buena persona y se que nunca permitiría que nada malo-te-ocurriera – dijo el lord mirando a Inuyasha el cual desvió la mirada molesto – y por lo que veo están comprometidos así que me parece el mejor candidato para ti – finalizo con una gran sonrisa inocente.**

-**Gracias Korumo – dijo Koga un poco sonrojado por los halagos del lord – adiós mi hermosa Kagome, te prometo que destruiré a Naraku y después volveré para casarme contigo- y dicho esto se fue en un remolino.**

- **Me alegra de verdad, que estés comprometida con Koga… pero no me gusta nada que le seas infiel con Sesshomaru por… - dijo el lord un tanto serio.**

- **¡No le estoy siendo infiel! – dijo Kagome exasperada- ¡¡y tampoco estoy comprometida con el!!**

- **Pero a mi me pareció que – comenzaba a decir el lord.**

- **Voy a dar una vuelta – lo interrumpió Kagome - ¡Sola! – exclamo al ver que Inuyasha y Korumo se acercaban un poco con la intención de acompañarla.**

**"Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi" pensaba kagome molesta.**

**Tenía largo rato caminando.**

**Iba a sentarse bajo un árbol, cuando pudo distinguir claramente la figura de Sesshomaru mirándola, así que se acerco a el.**

- **¿Por qué me besaste? – pregunto Kagome con decisión al estar frente al demonio, pero Sesshomaru no respondió.**

- **Yo pensaba que odiabas a los humanos… - dijo Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru no tenia intención alguna de responder- ¡¡Porque me besaste!! – repitió subiendo un poco la voz.**

- **No se de hablas, ni me interesa – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente – nunca te he besado humana.**

- **¿Pero…? – dijo Kagome, pero Sesshomaru ya se había ido del lugar.**

- **¿Si no fuiste tu, entonces quien? – susurro Kagome****.**

_**Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y tambien por agregarme a mí como su autora favorita… les ruego disculpen mi tardanza pero es que no tenía nada de ánimos de escribir porque… mi abuelita murió y la verdad estoy muy triste =(**_

_**Gracias por leer y molestarse en dejarme sus comentarios, que me subieron un poco el ánimo y me ayudaron a escribir**_

_**Espero disfrutaran el capitulo **_

_**bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola disculpen el retraso… para compensarlas uní varios capítulos en este espero les guste**

**Capitulo XII******

**Kagome estaba parada en medio del bosque observando la, ahora borrosa silueta de Sesshomaru alejarse mas y mas.******

**"Es imposible, ¿Por que dices que no me besaste Sesshomaru? yo se que fuiste tu... estoy segura... ademas lo hiciste en mas de una ocasion" Pensaba Kagome aun sin moverse del sitio, pero de pronto se escucho un fuerte trueno asi, que decidio regresar con sus amigos antes de que comenzara a llover.******

**Mientras caminaba de regreso, solo una pregunta rondaba la mente de Kagome ****  
****"¿Por que mientes Sesshomaru?"******

**Al llegar al lugar donde acampaba con sus amigos, fue directamente a un arbol alejado de ellos y se sento.******

**¿Que le pasa a Kagome?- pregunto Shippo en un susurro, al ver a la joven pasar a su lado con un semblante triste y sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de ellos.****  
****Todos se encogieron de hombros como respuesta.******

**"No te entiendo Sesshomaru, bueno la verdad es que tampoco puedo entenderme yo, me siento triste pero... ¿porque?, no estoy enamorada de ti, asi que no tengo porque sentirme triste solo por que tu nieges el haberme besado"******

**Kagome esta un poco rara ¿no creen? - dijo Sango en voz baja para que la joven no pudiera oirla.******

**si, en efecto, luce muy triste - dijo el monje Miroku observando de reojo a la joven.******

**¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? - pregunto Shippo preocupado.******

**le preguntare- dijo Inuyasha haciendo ademan de levantarse, pero la mano del lord lo empujo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.******

**Tu no iras a ningun lado - Dijo el lord autoritariamente - si Kagome no ha venido con nosotros es por que quiere estar sola... y tu no vas a molestarla.******

**El lord tiene razon Inuyasha - dijo Shippo asintiendo.****  
****Kagome estaba sentada con los ojos cerrado, pensando, cuando de pronto sintio un destello blanco iluminar a traves de sus parpados.******

**Los anillos... - susurro la joven, se levanto, fue hasta su bolso y los saco - se me habian olvidado por completo.****  
****Kagome se dirigio a sus amigos y se sento al lado del lord.******

**Korumo tengo algo para ti... - dijo la joven intentando sonreir- lo compre en mi epoca, espero que te guste, uno es para ti y el otro es para mi, elige el que mas te guste...******

**Kagome le mostro los anillos al lord, el cual hasta ahora ,tenia una gran sonrisa pero al ver los anillos abrio los ojos totalmente sorprendido y tomo uno de ellos y lentamente sin decir nada.******

**Veo que no te gusto mucho... - dijo Kagome tristemenete al ver la reaccion del lord.******

**¿Que?... - dijo el lord un poco distraido poniendose el anillo - pero que dices ¡Por supuesto que me gusto! - agrego con una enorme sonrisa, pero sus ojos todavia ****  
****mostraban sorpresa.******

**¿Pasa algo Korumo? - pregunto Kagome observando la reaccion del lord.******

**Du... duerme bien, mañana temprano entrenaras de nuevo - dijo el lord mirandola fijamente.****  
****Si... - dijo Kagome extrañada por el tan repentino cambio de tema por parte de su "hermano"******

**Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada y ya todos dormian placidamente o mejor dicho casi todos ya que habia dos personas que no podian conciliar el sueño.******

**"Como es posible que encontara los anillos sera que... es ella... no, no puede ser mi hermanita no ha visto el destello blanco sino me lu hubiera dicho es mejor que deje de pensar estupideces y me duerma..." pensaba el lord mirando las estrellas.******

**"Sesshomaru... ¿por que dijiste eso? si sabes muy bien que es mentira... ¿o quizas es cierto lo que dices y no fuiste tu?... pero no tiene logica porque... ¿quien querria hacerme daño haciendose pasar por ti? ademas ¿quien tiene el poder de cambiar de forma? y lo mas importante ¿que ganaria con tenderme una... trampa?" y derrepente la respuesta aparecio muy clara en la mente de Kagome.******

**Naraku... - susurro Kagome.**

Capitulo XII

"Si en realidad Naraku esta detras de todo esto, lo mejor sera que regrese a mi epoca lo antes posible e intente convenser a mi familia de que se vayan de viaje algun tiempo... No puedo permitir que Naraku les haga daño"

Kagome se levanto sigilosamente.

¿A donde vas? - pregunto la voz del lord suavemente ya que los demas permanecian dormidos.

Yo... - "¿Que le digo?... la verdad eso le dire" - voy a mi epoca.

¿A tu epoca? - repitio el lord confundido.

Si... es que creo que tengo la explicacion para el extraño comportamiento de "Sesshomaru" - respondio Kagome en un susurro.

Entonces te avompaño y asi puedes explicarme mejor - dijo el lord incorporandose - y yo... tambien tengo algo que decirte - agrego seriamente.

Pero... - objeto Kagome.

Nada de peros - dijo el lord cortante - no voy a permitir que vayas sola.

Korumo - dijo Kagome mirandolo fijamente.

No me mires asi... - dijo el lord serio - es mi ultima palabra.

Esta bien... - suspiro Kagome resignada.

¿No crees que antes de irnos debamos avisarles? - dijo el lord señalando con la cabeza a sus amigos.

No... regresaremos pronto asi que no es necesario despertarlos- Dijo la joven mirando a Shippo, el cual dormia placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si es asi... vamos - dijo el lord dando algunos pasos y kagome se apresuro a seguirlo.

¿Y bien? - pregunto el lord cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los demas - ¿A que se debe el misterioso comportamiento de Sesshomaru?

Kagome le conto sobre sus suposiciones y de como habia llegado a esa conclucion despues del encuentro que tuvo con Sesshomaru en el bosque.

Pero aunque fuera cierto que ese tal Naraku esta detras de todo esto - dijo el lord meditando lo que Kagome le habia contado- el no tendria forma de saber que el sello del pozo esta roto...

Te equivocas.. - dijo Kagome "Si Naraku es el culpable de todo esto, el fue el que estuvo en mi habitacion... e incluso el mismo me dijo lo del pozo pero ¿porque?"

Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos - dijo el lord caminando mas rapidamente, pero Kagome lo tomo del brazo.

¿No tenias algo que decirme? - pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

Yo... - dijo el lord "No puedo preocuparla mas por los anillos... ademas es casi imposible que sea ella, los anillos solo eligen a miembros de mi familia y aunque Kagome, en mi corazon, sea como mi hermanita... nuestra sangre dice otra cosa... si se lo digo sera una carga muy pesada para ella... no, no puedo decircelo ademas no se si ha visto el destello... en un momento mas apropiado hablare con ella" - no me hagas caso es una estupides.

Tenian caminando aproximadamente media hora y ya por fin habian llegado al pozo, y estaban a punto de saltar cuando...

Kagome- interrumpio una voz femenina.

La joven se dio la vuelta.

¿Que quieres Kikyo? - dijo Kagome friamente.

**Capitulo XIV**

**Por fortuna de ti nada... - dijo Kikyo arrogantemente - quiero hablar contigo... Korumo.**

**¿Que se supone que quiere hablar esta... **_**mujer **_**contigo y porque sabe tu nombre? - dijo Kagome mirando al lord.**

**El lord no respondio solo bajo la mirada.**

**Korumo no te lo ha dicho... - dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, el lord le dirigio una mirada furibunda.**

**¿Decirme que...? - dijo Kagome mirando desafiante a Kikyo.**

**El solo te quiere porque le recuerdas a mi - dijo Kikyo sonriente - el me conocio hace mucho tiempo... y digamos que me tomo mucho cariño... ¿Que ironia no crees?**

**¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Kagome, pero Kikyo simplemente la ignoro.**

**Quiero hablar contigo a solas... - dijo Kikyo mirando al lord.**

**Korumo... ¿eso es cierto? - dijo Kagome mirando incredula al lord.**

**Al principio lo era...- dijo el lord bajando la mirada- dejanos solos - agrego evitando por todos los medios la mirada de Kagome.**

**La joven sonrio tristemente.**

**Eres exactamente igual a Inuyasha... - dijo Kagome suavemente, acercandose al pozo - no es necesario que vengas no necesito tu ayuda.**

**Kagome... - dijo el lord estirando una mano hacia ella, pero la joven ya habia saltado.**

**¿Que quieres hablar conmigo Kikyo? - pregunto el lord con una extraña expresion en el rostro.**

****

**"No puedo creer que me hagas esto Korumo" pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba lentamente a su casa.**

**Abrio la puerta sigilosamente, estaba todo en total tranquilidad.**

**"Sera mejor que hable con ellos mañana, no vale la pena despertarlos en este momento de todas maneras no puedo hacer mucho a esta hora..."**

**Kagome subio las escaleras silenciosamente y se dirigio a su habitacion.**

**Te estaba esperando- la recibio una voz al abrir la puerta.**

**Naraku... - dijo Kagome en un susurro, cerrando la puerta suavemente - ¿Por que no me extraña el verte aqui...?**

**Es facil... - dijo Naraku hacercandose a ella - por que en el fondo sabias que nuestro encuentro era inevitable.**

**Kagome sonrio.**

**¿No estas cansada de esto? - dijo Naraku acariciandole el rostro suavemente.**

**No se de que hablas... - dijo Kagome educadamente, sin resistirse al contacto.**

**Veo que no te repugna el contacto con mi piel - Dijo Naraku sonriendo.**

**No- dijo Kagome mirandolo a los ojos, Naraku solo sonrio.**

**¿No estas cansada de que todos te cambien por Kikyo? - dijo Naraku retomando la conversacion, Kagome bajo la mirada- yo te puedo ayudar.**

**¿Tu? - dijo Kagome incrèdula.**

**Unete a mi - dijo Naraku acariciando su rostro mas suavemente**

**Capitulo XV**

**¿Unirme a ti...? - dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos**

**Si... - dijo Nraku mirando el rostro de la joven.**

**¿Y en que podria serme de utilidad eso? - dijo la joven abriendo los ojos**

**Podria ayudarte a vengarte de Kikyo y de los que te han echo daño - dijo Naraku sonriendo.**

**Venganza... ¿ Que ganas tu con eso?- pregunto Kagomo suspicazmente.**

**No nesecitas saberlo... - dijo Naraku suavemente - ¿Aceptas?**

**Kagome medito unos segundos.**

**¿Que me asegura que no me cambiares por Kikyo tu tambien? - pregunto Kagome alzando una ceja.**

**No lo hare... no soy tan estupido - dijo Naraku en un susurro.**

**Kagome lo miro desconfiada.**

**Eres un ser malvado y tramposo... ¿Por que tendria que confiar en ti? - dijo Kagome suavemente.**

**Puedo ser todo lo malvado que dices... pero tengo palabra - dijo Naraku serio.**

**Kagome sonrio.**

**Nesecito tiempo para pensar- dijo Kagome apartando suavemenete la mano de Naraku de su rostro.**

**Y lo tendras... - dijo Naraku caminando hacia la ventana - cuando decidas llamame...**

**¿Como estas tan seguro que aceptare tu oferta?- pregunto Kagome divertida, pero Naraku no respondio solo sonrio y se marcho.**

**Me dare un baño y despues ire a dormir.**

**Kagome tomo el tiempo, mientras se bañaba, para pensar un poco en la revelacion que le habia echo Kikyo acerca del lord y en la propuesta de Naraku.**

**La joven salio de la tina, tomo la toalla se seco y se puso una comoda ropa para dormir.**

**Uuuuu - suspiro Kagome sentandose en la cama, luego abrio uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.**

**Te dejare aqui no quiero tener nada referente a Korumo - dijo Kagome dejando el anillo en el cajon y cerrandolo.**

**Tal ves acepte la propuesta de Naraku... casi todos los que quiero y he querido, me han traicionado - dijo Kagome acostandose al tiempo que una fina lagrima caia por su rostro- primero Inuyasha y ahora mi her... Korumo... talvez Naraku sea la salida... **

**Con ese pensamiento Kagome se quedo dormida y Por increible que paresca esa noche durmio placidamente...**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Kagome se levanto, temprano y bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**¡Buenos dias!- dijo la joven entrando al comedor**

**¡Hija! - dijo su madre sobresaltada- ¿cuando llegaste?**

**Anoche... pero es una historia muy larga - se apresuro a decir la joven al ver la intension de su madre de preguntar la razon de su regreso.**

**Todos comenzarona comer pero en mitad del desayuno sono el telefono, y la madre de kagome se levanto a contestar.**

**¿Diga? - dijo su madre al telefono - si soy yo... ¡¿De verdad?... ¿esta seguro que no es un error?... entiendo... adios**

**¡Nos ganamos un viaje a Roma! - dijo la señora Higurashi.**

**¡¿De verdad?- dijo Kagome fingiendo sorpresa, mientras el abuelo y Sota daban saltos de alegria.**

**Pero... - dijo la madre de la joven, con el rostro un poco ensombresido - el viaje es solo para tres personas.**

**Ho... no te preocupes por mi, de todas maneras no puedo ir por que tengo que regresar a la epoca antigua - dijo kagome mirando a su madre.**

**¿Estas segura hija? - prengunto su madre un poco preocupada.**

**Si... - dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¿Cuando es el viaje?**

**Hoy mismo... - dijo su madre contenta - los boletos del avion llegaran en un rato.**

**¡Entonces iremos a empacar! - dijeron el abuelo y Sota saliendo a toda prisa del comedor.**

**Ve a empacar tu tambien- dijo Kagome divertida - yo lavare los platos y despues subo a ayudarte.**

**Su madre asintio y tambien salio del comedor.**

**"Cuanto me alegro que Yuka sea hija del dueño de esa aereolinea ...pero me alegra aun mas que estuvieran haciendo ese concurso..." pensaba la joven sonriendo.**

**Kagome termino de lavar los platos, luego subio a ayudar a su madre y en menos de una hora estaba en el aereopuerto despidiendo a su familia.**

**Ya tengo la seguridad de que estaran bien - dijo la joven regresando a su ahora vacia casa.**

**Subio a su habitacion se dio un baño y despues se dirigio al pozo.**

**No estoy segura de regresar... - dijo sentandose y de espalda al pozo.**

**Pero sin previo aviso una luz lleno el lugar y la figura de Sesshomaru salio del pozo.**

**Kagome... - dijo el yokai mirandola fijamente.**

**¿Esto es necesario Naraku? - dijo Kagome sin exaltarse en lo mas minimo.**

**¿Naraku? - dijo Sesshomaru confundido - no se a que te refieres pero no soy Naraku.**

**No finjas... - dijo Kagome alzando una ceja - Ya se que el que me beso fuiste tu Naraku... Vi al verdadero Sesshomaru y me dijo que nunca me habia besado.**

**¿Que? - dijo el yokai mostrando un poco de sorpresa - yo soy Sesshomaru y soy yo el que te bese.**

**Pero... - dijo Kagome levantandose.**

**¿Crees que si Naraku se hubiera echo pasar por mi Cuando te bese frente al inutil de Inuyasha, el no se habria dado de su olor? - dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente- Naraku puede cambiar de forma pero su olor sigue siendo el mismo.**

**Es verdad... - dijo Kagome en un susurro - si lo pienso bien cuando te vi en el bosque ... mejor dicho cuando vi al supuesto Sesshomaru, estaba sola y no tenia forma de darme cuanta de su aroma...**

**Lo ves - dijo el yokai acercandose a ella.**

**Entoces si fuiste tu el que me beso - dijo Kagome sonrojada, Sesshomaru asintio - pero ¿por que? no entiendo... odias a los humanos.**

**A ti no... - dijo Sesshomaru tomandola de la cintura y besandola suavemente, esta vez Kagome correspondio timidamente al beso.**

**Dices que no me entiendes... - dijo el yokai tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos - pero en realidad soy yo el que no te entiende... primero me rechazas y despues me aceptas ¿Por que lo...?**

**No preguntes - dijo Kagome alejandose un poco de el - ni yo misma se por que lo hago.**

**Sesshomaru no dijo nada.**

**Regresare a la epoca antigua - dijo Kagome acercandose al pozo, pero justo cuando iba a saltar Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y saltaron juntos.**

**Al llegar a la epoca antigua el yokai la ayudo a salir del pozo.**

**Kagome estaba muy pensativa y mecanicamente dio unos pasos en direccion de la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero Sesshomaru la tomo de brazo.**  
**¿Que haces?- pregunto la joven y el yokai hizo una señal con su cabeza.**  
**¿pero que de...? - susurro Kagome, habia estado tan pensativa que no se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia a su alrededor...**

Capitulo XVII

¿Pero que…? – dijo Kagome confundida.

Y como no, si todo su alrededor estaba… extraño. Aunque a simple vista las cosas parecían casi iguales, si observaba mejor podía ver claramente las diferencias.

Vamos con la anciana Kaede… tengo que preguntarle que paso – dijo la joven decidida comenzando a caminar, Sesshomaru movió ligeramente la cabeza en forma negativa pero la siguió sin decir nada.

¿No puede ser donde esta la aldea…? – pregunto Kagome abriendo los ojos asustada.

En el lugar donde tendría que estar la aldea de la anciana Kaede, solo había árboles y uno que otro plantío.

Es lo que pensé… - dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente.

¿A que te refieres? - pregunto la joven mirándolo.

No estamos, en tu caso, 500 años en el pasado… estamos 750 años en el pasado – dijo Sesshomaru sin perder la calma

¿¡Que! – Exclamo Kagome, tapándose la boca con las manos, horrorizada - ¿pero como pudo pasar…?

Talvez un efecto a largo plazo… - dijo Sesshomaru lentamente.

¿Un efecto a largo plazo? – pregunto Kagome confundida.

De la destrucción del sello del pozo – dijo el Yokai mirándola a los ojos.

Entiendo… - dijo Kagome en un susurro- ¿pero como regresaremos a tu época?

No lo se, lo mejor será regresar a tu casa y pensar en una solución – dijo Sesshomaru avanzando.

Al llegar nuevamente al pozo, Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y saltaron juntos, pero por desgracia nada paso.

Ahora que haremos estamos atrapados aquí – dijo Kagome al salir del pozo con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo se limito a sentarse quedando de espalda al pozo, Kagome respiro profundo y se sentó al lado del yokai.

¿Después de que Korumo reconstruyera el pozo, regresaste a tu época enseguida…? – pregunto Sesshomaru después de unos minutos de silencio.

Si… - respondió la joven

¿Paso algo fuera de lo común? – pregunto nuevamente el yokai.

No, que recuerde.

¿Y al regresar…?

Tampoco…

¿Segura?- cuestiono Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos, Kagome asintió- es muy extraño, aunque no tengo mucha experiencia, estoy seguro de que esto fue producido, por una energía en particular o por un objeto.

Un objeto – repitió Kagome cayendo en cuenta de algo – los anillos…

¿Qué anillos? – pregunto Sesshomaru observándola.

Luego de que Korumo reconstruyera el pozo regrese a mi época, y pensé en regalarle algo por todo lo que había echo por mi, así que fui a algunas tiendas y en una vi dos anillos gemelos y tal vez este loca pero algo de ellos me recordó a korumo, me gustaron mucho así que los compre… al regresar a la época antigua le di uno de los anillos, y a decir verdad reacciono bastante extraño…

¿Qué paso con el otro anillo? – pregunto Sesshomaru bajando la mirada.

Lo tenía yo pero, antes de regresar a mi época tuve una… discusión con Korumo, y deje el anillo en un cajón de mi mesita de noche – dijo Kagome apenada.

¿Esos anillos tienen algunos detalles con forma de dragón?- pregunto el yokai.

Si- dijo Kagome asintiendo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Son los anillos de la familia de Korumo, digamos que son muy… conocidos ya que hay cierta historia sobre ellos – dijo Sesshomaru mirando a ningún punto en especifico

¿Qué historia?- pregunto la joven con curiosidad.

¿Después de comprarlos viste algo como un destello blanco? – pregunto Sesshomaru atento a la respuesta de la joven.

Si – dijo Kagome un tanto aturdida por el abrupto cambio de tema.

Sesshomaru se levanto con elegancia y ayudo a la joven a levantarse, luego comenzó a caminar con paso firme.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto la joven después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio al lado del yokai.

A ver a mi padre – dijo Sesshomaru inexpresivamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

¿Con tu padre?- dijo Kagome un poco asustada.

Si… ¿hay algún problema? – dijo Sesshomaru alzando una ceja.

No... Es solo que… - la joven negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió –no es nada.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y por fin se podía divisar la silueta de un imponente castillo.

¿Es hay…? – dijo Kagome nerviosa.

Si… - dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla y esta vez fue la joven quien lo tomo del brazo he hizo que la mirara.

¿De verdad piensas entrar como si nada en ese castillo?- pregunto Kagome pero el yokai no respondió – es que… si en realidad estamos 750 años en el pasado tu debes ser un niño o talvez un joven y no creo que sea muy fácil convencer a tu padre que… de verdad eres tu

Encontrare la manera… - la joven suspiro derrotada y siguió junto con el yokai su camino hacia el cercano castillo.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto un apuesto yokai, de piel morena, cabello color miel y ojos grises, que cuidaba la puerta de entrada al castillo.

Apártate Kaorin… - ordeno Sesshomaru sin inmutarse.

Se… ñor… Sesshomaru – dijo el yokai sorprendido – No… ¡No puede ser! Esto tiene que ser una trampa el señor es apenas un jovencito… pero no caeré tan fácil – agrego desenfundando su espada.

Por favor déjenos entrar… - dijo Kagome captando la atención del joven sirviente, quien hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

No les permitiré la entrada… mejor váyanse… si no quieres que ese hermoso rostro deje de serlo- dijo Kaorin dirigiendo su mirada y la ultima frase a kagome la cual aunque estaba asustada le sostuvo la mirada.

Madaki… - dijo Sesshomaru fríamente, Kagome lo miro confundida para luego posar la mirada en Kaorin el cual después de lo dicho por Sesshomaru tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y sin decir nada se aparto de la puerta.

Sesshomaru tomo de la mano a Kagome y entraron juntos al castillo.

¿Como es que nos dejo pasar tan fácil…? – pregunto la joven extrañada.

Esa palabra que le dije es una especie de contraseña entre nosotros – dijo Sesshomaru caminado sin ninguna prisa por el hermoso jardín- cuando era un niño pasaba mucho tiempo con Kaorin ya que mi padre siempre estaba muy ocupado… así que un día se nos ocurrió crear esta contraseña, que solo nosotros sabríamos, para reconocernos si algún día sucedía algo…

Entiendo…

Llegaron al interior del castillo: Sesshomaru decidido y Kagome nerviosa.

Se dirigieron al Salón que, según Sesshomaru, mas le gustaba a su padre. Topándose de vez en cuando con uno que otro sirviente que los miraba extrañado.

Al llegar Sesshomaru toco la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro junto con Kagome (que casi fue arrastrada por el yokai ya que no estaba muy convencida que se diga)

Y allí sentado se encontraba el gran Inu-Taisho : era un yokai que a simple vista imponía respeto, tambien era muy apuesto y tenia gran parecido con sus hijos, tenia los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado, tambien poseía las marcas y media luna de Sesshomaru, pero su rostro y expresión eran mas parecido al de Inuyasha.

Padre… - Susurro el yokai y por increíble que parezca Inu-Taisho fue hasta su hijo y lo abrazo, Sesshomaru no respondió al abrazo pero tampoco lo rechazo – ya sabias que vendría…

Era mas un presentimiento… - confeso Inu-Taisho acercándose a Kagome y besando su mano acto que la hizo sonrojarse mucho - ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

Kagome… - dijo la joven muy nerviosa.

Tienes muy buen gusto hijo… Por que debo asumir que es tu mujer ¿cierto? – dijo Inu-Taisho sentándose y haciendo una seña a sus "invitados" para que hicieran lo mismo.

No señor… no soy su mujer – dijo Kagome aun mas roja (que ya era decir mucho)

Aun… - le susurro al oído Sesshomaru al pasar por su lado para sentarse frente a su padre. Kagome lo miro un segundo y luego tomo asiento sin decir nada.

Inu-Taisho los miraba expectante obviamente esperado a que alguno dijera el por que de su "visita"

Como te habrás dado cuenta no es muy… normal… que estemos aquí – dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente.

En efecto lo note – dijo un sonriente Inu-Taisho.

Kagome no es de esta época, ni de la mía… de echo estábamos en su época cuando decidimos regresar a la mía pero por error llegamos aquí – prosiguió Sesshomaru- … tengo algunas sospechas de que puede ser a causa de los anillos de la familia Saikara…

Esos anillos dan más problemas de los que evitan- opino pensativo Inu-Taisho.

Es cierto… pero en realidad yo…

Esperas que te diga como regresar – Sesshomaru asintió – la mejor manera por no decir única es esperar a "La Noche De Las Tres Lunas"…

¿La... noche… de… las tres lunas? – repitió Kagome curiosa, haciéndose participe en la conversación.

Veras cada 150 años, a media noche, se puede divisar en el cielo la luna que estamos acostumbrados a ver pero tambien otras dos una azul y otra roja por eso se le da el nombre de la noche de las tres lunas…- narro Inu-Taisho

¿Y en que nos puede ayudar eso?- interrumpió Sesshomaru altaneramente.

Quizás si me dejas hablar te des cuenta – dijo Inu- Taisho cortante, a Sesshomaru no pareció gustarle mucho el comentario pero no dijo nada – bien… cada una de estas lunas tiene un significado, La roja: es el pasado, La plateada: presente Y la azul: futuro… cuando se divisan juntas es relativamente fácil viajar en el tiempo ¿y a que no saben?... Eso de casualidad ocurrirá en cinco días.

Pero… no es tan fácil ¿verdad? – pregunto Kagome perspicazmente.

Viajar por el tiempo, ese día, se podría decir que si lo es… pero para hacerlo se necesita un hechizo y ese si no es muy fácil de conseguir – respondió Inu-Taisho mirando a la jovencita.

¿Por que? – pregunto Kagome.

Por que nadie sabe como…

Pero eso es imposible… - dijo Kagome desanimada.

Lo se… -susurro Inu-Taisho- es mejor que vayan a dormir… mañana pensaremos en una solución.

Pero señor… - comenzó a decir kagome

Ho por favor dime Inu… - dijo Inu-Taisho, Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

Bien…. Inu…

Lo ves suena mejor – dijo Inu-Taisho sonriente, Kagome tambien sonrió.

Como decía… inu… aquí vive Sesshomaru ¿no es cierto?, me refiero al de esta época por supuesto – dijo la joven, Inu-Taisho asintió – ¿entonces no seria peligroso que se encontraran?

No te preocupes por eso- dijo Inu-Taisho levantándose – Sesshomaru esta con su madre y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas… y si no les importa los llevare a su habitación.

Los dos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Señor Sesshomaru… -dijo una de las sirvientas seductoramente, al verlos pasar, mientras otras miraban descaradamente al yokai el cual les dedico una casi imperceptible sonrisa, Inu-Taisho rió pero a kagome no le gusto para nada.

Aquí es… - dijo Inu-Taisho frente a una puerta de roble.

Lo siento se… Inu, pero yo no dormiré en la misma habitación que Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome sonrojada más por la molestia que por otra cosa.

Pero… - Se apresuro a decir Sesshomaru.

No te preocupes te llevare a otra habitación- interrumpió Inu-Taisho – buenas noches hijo.

Sesshomaru parecía molesto dado que casi destroza la puerta de tan fuerte que la cerro.

Inu- Taisho guió a kagome a una habitación a tres puertas de distancia de la de Sesshomaru.

Buenas noches preciosa…- dijo Inu- Taisho besando la mano de la joven nuevamente.

Buenas noches…

Kagome entro a su habitación, era muy hermosa, vio la cama pero no tenia nada de sueño así que se dirigió al balcón donde se dedico a ver las estrellas por largo rato.

Son muy hermosas… - dijo una voz a su espalda, la joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Kaorin parado frente a ella, la joven asintió un poco asustada cosa que el yokai noto.

No se asuste señorita… - dijo el joven un poco apenado – yo vine para disculparme por lo que paso hace un rato… mire le traje esto – agrego acercándole lo que parecía una plato con una trozo de torta de chocolate – tome.

Kagome estiro la mano y tomo el plato un poco apenada.

Pruébelo lo hice yo mismo – dijo al ver que la joven dudaba un poco, Kagome lo probo.

¡Esta delicioso! – Exclamo la joven- muchas gracias.

Era lo menos que podía hacer…

Te gustan las estrellas ¿cierto? – pregunto kagome a lo que el joven asintió – entonces que te parece si las ves conmigo…

Yo…

¿Por favor?

Esta bien – acepto el joven sonriendo.

Y así estuvieron largo rato sin decir nada solo mirando las estrellas.

Es muy tarde señorita, ya me tengo que ir – dijo Kaorin

Tienes razón… te acompaño a la puerta – dijo la joven sonriendo

¡No! … quiero decir… no… es necesario – dijo el yokai nervioso.

Aunque no lo sea quiero acompañarte… - dijo Kagome extrañada por el comportamiento del yokai

Buenas noches Kao… - dijo kagome ya en la puerta de la habitación, pero algo evito que terminara la frase. En la habitación de Sesshomaru se escuchaban claramente algunas risas de mujer, Kagome bajo un poco la mirada – por eso no querías que te acompañara me estabas distrayendo mientras Sesshomaru…

Señorita yo… - dijo Kaorin quien se había puesto violentamente rojo- si vine a disculparme… yo…

No te preocupes no es tu culpa, tu solo recibes ordenes – dijo Kagome visiblemente triste – ¿Kaorin aquí hay algún tipo de biblioteca?

He… si… - respondió el yokai algo confundido por el cambio de tema.

¿Podrías llevarme? – pregunto Kagome, el yokai asintió.

Aquí es señorita… - dijo el yokai parado frente a una enorme puerta de roble, luego de guiar a la joven por múltiples pasillos - ¿Desea que la espere?

No te preocupes no es necesario… - dijo la joven sonriendo- muchas gracias…

Buenas noches señorita – dijo Kaorin haciendo una reverencia

Buenas noches…

Kagome entro a la enorme biblioteca y se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca de un ventanal.

"Sesshomaru es un… y yo que pensé que el… soy una estupida" pensaba la joven con la mirada perdida "mejor dejo de pensar en el y comienzo a buscar información sobre "la noche de las tres lunas" que fue a lo que vine aquí…"

La joven se levanto, fue a la primera estantería, tomo un libro y se dirigió de nuevo al sofá.

Me esta dando sueño… - dijo la joven frotándose los ojos que ya estaban rojos después de casi dos horas de búsqueda – y lo peor es que no he encontrado nada… Será mejor que vaya a dor…. mir – agrego sin poder contener un bostezo

Kagome se levanto del sofá desperezándose y sin querer tiro el libro que estaba leyendo, se agacho para recogerlo, y pudo ver una hoja sobresalir de este a causa de la caída.

¿Qué es esto? – Susurro Kagome tomando la hoja y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá para leerla – ¡No puede ser! es sobre "la noche de las tres lunas"… pero según esto la única forma de conseguir el hechizo es…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIX

La única forma de conseguir el hechizo es…. – dijo la joven en un susurro abriendo un poco los ojos –pero es imposible… no puede ser… tengo que ver al señor Taisho – dijo levantándose rápidamente de sofá – pero no se donde esta… además es muy tarde y la idea de caminar por un castillo lleno de yokais no me gusta mucho…

La joven suspiro sonoramente.

"Regresare a mi habitación y mañana hablare con el señor taisho"

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación, antes de entrar miro con molestia la puerta de la habitación de sesshomaru y luego entro a la suya.

Tonto…. – susurro la joven acostándose en la cómoda cama y quedando profundamente dormida.

Señorita… - decía tímidamente una voz masculina- señorita… ¡Señorita!

¿Que? – dijo Kagome un poco exaltada frotándose los ojos.

Perdón por despertarla … - dijo Kaorin sonrojándose un poco al ver que kagome lo miraba fijamente - pero el señor Taisho me pidió que le dijera que el desayuno esta a punto de servirse.

Dile que enseguida bajo – dijo Kagome dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa al yokai

Cuando este lista llámeme y la llevare al comedor- dijo el yokai haciendo una leve inclinación y saliendo de la habitación.

Kagome se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al terminar abrió la puerta de la habitación y llamo a Kaorin el cual llego tan rápido que, de no haberlo visto venir por el pasillo, hubiera creído que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta.

¡Preciosa! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Dijo sonriente el señor Taisho, quien ya estaba junto con Sesshomaru sentado en la mesa, al verla entrar en el comedor.

Kaorin se retiro haciendo una inclinación.

Bien, muchas gracias… - dijo Kagome respondiendo a la sonrisa de Inu-Taisho, para luego dirigirle una mirada fría a Sesshomaru quien alzo una ceja aparentemente confundido ( esa mirada no paso desapercibida por Inu-Taisho)

Ven siéntate… - dijo Inu-Taisho señalando una silla a su izquierda, Kagome sonrió y se sentó.

El desayuno transcurrió en total normalidad, excepto por una que otra mirada asesina de Kagome para Sesshomaru.

Hoy tendremos que tratar de encontrar alguna información sobre el hechizo de la noche de las tres lunas – dijo el señor Taisho al terminar de desayunar.

Sobre eso, quisiera hablar con usted a… solas – dijo Kagome haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra, Sesshomaru la miraba inexpresivamente.

Esta bien, entonces vamos a mi Estudio… - dijo Inu-Taisho levantándose, Kagome lo siguió y juntos salieron del comedor.

"¿Y que se supone que le pasa ahora?" – pensaba Sesshomaru sin moverse de su asiento "un momento esta feliz y al otro…"

¡Kaorin! – dijo Sesshomaru sin moverse aun.

A los pocos segundos entro el yokai al comedor.

¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? – pregunto Sesshomaru posando la mirada en el yokai.

No… no lo se…- dijo Kaorin un poco nervioso.

No me mientas – dijo firmemente Sesshomaru

No estoy… mintiendo – titubeo Kaorin

Sesshomaru se levanto con elegancia de la silla y se acerco al yokai mirándolo fijamente.

¿Pretendes que te crea? – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

Kaorin suspiro sonoramente, sabiéndose descubierto

La señorita esta molesta por que escucho algo "sospechoso" anoche en su habitación

¿Sospechoso? – pregunto Sesshomaru dirigiéndose hacia la ventana quedando de espaldas al yokai

Si… escucho risas de mujer – dijo Kaorin apenado.

Así que esa es la razón… - dijo Sesshomaru quedando en silencio unos segundos pero luego se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que Kaorin se sobresalto – la única forma de que sepas eso es que hayas estado con ella en ese momento… en su habitación

Si estuve en su habitación pero no paso nada – dijo el yokai rápidamente – solo fui a disculparme… y la señorita se empeño en acompañarme a la salida y fue cuando escucho las risas.

Dicho esto se apodero de la sala un incomodo silencio.

Por esta vez voy a creerte kaorin, pero espero que no se repita – dijo Sesshomaru molesto – y quiero que sepas que te perdono solo porque hay algo que me preocupa mas – kaorin sonrió ya que sabia que aunque dijera eso Sesshomaru no le haría nada ya que, aunque lo aparentaran, se levaban muy bien.

¿Y que te preocupa tanto? – pregunto Kaorin mirando al Yokai

Mi padre – dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Kaorin lo miro confundido.

Le gusta Kagome- afirmo Sesshomaru molesto

¡Eso no puede ser! – dijo Kaorin alterado, Sesshomaru giro su rostro hacia el yokai y alzo una ceja cosa que hizo que Kaorin enrojeciera instantáneamente – el señor sabe que ella es tu mujer

No lo es… - dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro, dándose la vuelta nuevamente para observar a través de la ventana, cosa que le impidió ver cierto brillo que aparecía en los ojos de Kaorin.

Pero aunque no lo sea- dijo Kaorin con un tono de voz algo extraño - el señor debe saber que usted siente algo por ella, así que no creo que se atreva a…

¿No crees que se atreva? – Cuestiono Sesshomaru con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera – parece que no conocieras a mi padre… Además no es solo eso – continuo Sesshomaru sin mirar a ningún punto en especifico – recuerdo todo lo que sucedió en esta época, mas específicamente en estos días, ya que fue cuando murió mi padre.

Ante este comentario Kaorin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y aprecia no encontrar palabras ya que abría la boca sin emitir ningún sonido para luego volver a cerrarla.

Y esta vez pienso impedirlo – dijo Sesshomaru decidido

Al día siguiente…

Ya esta todo casi listo para que la noche de las tres lunas puedan volver a su época… - decía Inu-Taisho sentado en un sillón de su salón preferido junto con Kagome y Sesshomaru

Sigo sin entender lo de la pluma del ángel… - dijo Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a su padre.

Ya te dije que fui a la biblioteca a investigar y por casualidad encontré algo que decía que para realizar el hechizo hay que conseguir una pluma de las alas de un ángel – explico Kagome

Eso lo entendí perfectamente- dijo Sesshomaru fríamente – lo que no entiendo es ¿de donde vamos a sacar la famosa pluma?

Por eso no hay ningún problema, porque ya la tengo –dijo Inu-Taisho con una gran sonrisa

¡¿Qué?... ¿pero como? –pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

Muy fácil, hace algunos años digamos que… le fui de mucha utilidad a un ángel, y el al saber de "mi pequeño inconveniente", decidió devolverme el favor regalándome una de sus plumas – dijo Inu-Taisho apareciendo de la nada una hermosa pluma blanca la cual aprecia emitir luz propia.

Eres increíble –susurro Kagome mirando con admiración a Inu-Taisho.

Sesshomaru, al notar la mirada de la joven para con su padre, frunció notablemente el seño.

No le gustaba para nada las miradas que intercambiaban su padre y Kagome desde que hablaron a solas, además que Kagome estaba muy fría con el y todo porque pensaba que había estado con otra mujer… Que equivocada estaba… Si, una de las yokais que estaba a su servicio en el castillo había entrado a su habitación y se le había insinuado con descaro, pero el la había rechazado y además le había informado que pensaba tomar como mujer a Kagome por ello la Yokai estallo en risas, eso es lo que había escuchado Kagome, luego de eso al ver que Sesshomaru hablaba en serio la yokai salio furiosa de la habitación sin poder creer aun que el príncipe de las tierras del oeste y por si fuera poco uno de los yokais mas apuesto se hubiera podido fijar en una simple humana.

Entonces yo me iré a dormir es muy tarde y… - dijo Kagome sin poder reprimir un bostezo – tengo mucho sueño…- otro bostezo- Buenas noches

Buenas noches preciosa – dijo Inu-Taisho haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Kagome le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, luego le dirigió una extraña mirada a Sesshomaru y salio del estudio.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Inu-Taisho a Sesshomaru

Nada… - respondió el yokai fríamente sin despegar la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido Kagome.

Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente Inu-Taisho.

Se hizo un largo e incomodo silencio el cual fue roto por Sesshomaru

¿Te gusta Kagome, cierto? – dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

Ya me imaginaba que se trataba de eso – dijo Inu-Taisho soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Responde ¿te gusta? – dijo firmemente Sesshomaru, muy atento a la reacción de su padre.

¡Hijo! – exclamo Inu-Taisho un tanto exasperado – utiliza la cabeza para algo mas que para llevar el cabello, heredado de tu simpático, galante y apuesto padre debo agregar… - Sesshomaru soltó un bufido – si no me equivoco sabes perfectamente que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Izayoi además va a tener un hijo mío dentro de muy poco tiempo… ahora dime ¿Cómo se te puede siquiera cruzar por la cabeza que le soy infiel? Y además con la mujer que hace que pongas esa cara de estupido cuando la ves.

Dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

¿Entonces tu y Kagome no…? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin hacer caso al ultimo comentario ni a la carcajada de su padre.

No – respondió Inu-Taisho sonriendo

Pero entonces porque la tartas de esa manera, además las miradas que se dirigen dicen lo contrario – dijo Sesshomaru no muy convencido aun.

Solo nos simpatizamos mucho… porque mejor en lugar de estar preguntando estupideces vas y hablas con ella.

Sesshomaru salio del estudio sin decir nada, dejando a Inu-taisho con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un suave roce en la mejilla hizo que abriera los ojos.

¡Sesshomaru! – dijo Kagome exaltada incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada al lado del yokai - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte – respondió Sesshomaru robándole un fugaz beso.

¡¿Qué haces? – exclamo Kagome levantando la mano para darle una bofetada pero el yokai fue mas rápido y detuvo la mano de la joven y se la llevo al rostro con delicadeza para que la mano de ella acariciara su mejilla - ¿Porque no vas a ver a esa con la que estabas? – dijo la joven con frialdad soltando su mano de la de Sesshomaru y rompiendo el contacto con la mejilla del yokai.

Sencillamente porque ella no me interesa – dijo Sesshomaru acomodándose en el regazo de la joven.

Eso no fue lo que me pareció – dijo Kagome molesta

Sesshomaru se levanto del regazo de la joven y puso su rostro al nivel del de Kagome lo que hizo que esta enrojeciera mucho.

Si me interesara ella, no estaría aquí contigo, te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono que demandaba que le creyera

Pero… yo escuche… - titubeo Kagome.

Te voy a demostrar que la que me interesa eres tu…

Dicho esto la tomo con delicadeza por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y la beso apasionadamente, segundos después los dos estaban acostados en la cama, ella debajo de el, pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Sesshomaru fuera a abrirla lanzando chispas por los ojos de la rabia.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sesshomaru molesto.

Se… señor Sesshomaru – dijo Kaorin al parecer olvidando lo que iba a decir ya que estaba muy extrañado por la presencia del yokai en la habitación de Kagome, pero al instante pareció recordarlo y so rostro cambio a uno de preocupación- Su padre… parece que la señora Izayoi ya va a dar a luz, su padre fue con ella y…

¿Que? – Interrumpió Sesshomaru cambiando su expresión tambien a una de preocupación, luego se volvió hacia Kagome – Quédate aquí tengo que encontrar rápido a mi padre.

Pero ¿Por qué, que pasa? – pregunto Kagome levantándose de la cama.

Hoy asesinaran a mi padre- respondió Sesshomaru y sin decir mas salio velozmente de la habitación.

¡Espérame! – dijo Kagome corriendo hacia la puerta pero Kaorin la detuvo.

Señorita no puede ir es muy peligroso

Tengo que ayudarlo, además le he tomado mucho aprecio a Inu-Taisho y no permitiré que lo maten y mucho menos si puedo hacer algo al respecto – dicho esto Kagome se soltó de Kaorin lo encerró en un campo de energía y Salio corriendo tras Sesshomaru.

¡SEÑORITA! ¡SEÑORITA! – Gritaba desesperado Kaorin- si usted va lo mas seguro es que muera…

Kagome corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo, cuando llego a la entrada se detuvo en seco, no tenia su arco y sin el no podría hacer mucho, su mirada recorrió rápidamente el jardín hasta llegar al lugar donde había estado entrenando en la mañana, y allí estaba su arco junto con algunas flechas, corrió hasta el y salio del castillo, podía sentir la energía de Sesshomaru así que la siguió.

Tenia aproximadamente 15 minutos corriendo, a causa del cansancio su respiración estaba entrecortada y sentía una fuerte puntada en un extremo de su abdomen pero no le dio importancia ya que algunos sonidos que parecían procedentes de una batalla llegaban a ella y parecían cada vez mas cercanos.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver claramente la imagen de Inu-Taisho y Sesshomaru peleando contra otro demonio. Inu-Taisho y Sesshomaru estaban heridos mientras que el demonio no parecía tener ni un solo rasguño. Un poco alejada de la escena se encontraba la que debía ser Izayoi, estaba sentada de espalada a lo que sin duda anteriormente había sido un imponente castillo que ahora no era mas que ruinas, Izayoi parecía débil y sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que la joven reconoció como el recién nacido Inuyasha.

Kagome se dirigió rápidamente a la mujer.

¿Usted es Izayoi cierto? – pregunto la joven agachándose para quedar a la altura de la mujer

Si… ¿y tu quien… eres…? Tu aura parece de sacerdotisa- dijo entrecortadamente Izayoi

Ahora que Kagome la veía más de cerca podía notar que la mujer estaba seriamente herida.

Lo soy, mi nombre es Kagome y vine a ayudarla a usted y a su bebe… - dijo Kagome mirando al pequeño Inuyasha

¿Vienes de parte de Inu-Taisho?– pregunto la mujer abrazando mas a Inuyasha, Kagome asintió.

Ten… a mi… querido… Inuyasha… y sácalo… de aquí… sálvalo - dijo Izayoi entregándole a Inuyasha

Pero… - dijo Kagome mirando los hermosos ojos dorados del bebe, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Izayoi, pero esta había cerrado los ojos, Kagome sostuvo al bebe con un brazo y el otro lo acerco tembloroso al cuello de Izayoi para tomarle el pulso… Izayoi había muerto.

Una gruesa lagrima resbalo por el rostro de Kagome, se levanto decidida a cumplir la ultima voluntad de Izayoi pero no había dado mas que unos cuantos pasos, cuando un ataque la alcanzo por la espalda levantándola unos metros, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para caer de espalda al suelo para que el bebe no resultara dañado.

Kagome estaba muy herida y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, aun así hizo un esfuerzo para levantar el cuello y comprobar que el bebe estaba bien, pero lo que vio le paro el corazón, la cobija en la que estaba envuelto el bebe estaba llena de sangre.

¡INUYASHAAAA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XXI

_**-¡INUYASHA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.**_

Como pudo se sentó con el bebe en sus brazos, no paraba de llorar y de abrazar al pequeño, necesito de todo su valor para entreabrir la cobijita que lo envolvía, cuando lo hizo sintió que su corazón latía nuevamente. El pequeño Inuyasha no tenia ni el mas mínimo rasguño, es mas, el bebe sonreía alegremente ajeno a toda la situación a su alrededor.

La sangre que estaba en la cobija, ahora que lo detallaba bien, era suya, a pesar de eso se sintió sumamente feliz porque el bebe estaba en perfecto estado, pero eso no duraría mucho si seguía allí.

Sesshomaru e Inu-Taisho se habían percatado que Kagome estaba hay pero antes lo había echo el demonio y ahora dirigía parte de sus ataques a ella como lo había comprobado minutos antes y aunque Sesshomaru e Inu-Taisho intentaban protegerla ella sentía que no aguantarían mucho mas, así que como pudo se levanto y se dirigió al bosque, pero alguien la detuvo y se elevo con ella por el aire.

-Veo que les importa mucho esta mujer- Dijo el demonio con Kagome en sus brazos quien su vez abrazaba a Inuyasha para protegerlo.

-¡Suéltalos! – exigió Inu-Taisho, sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse.

-Si te transformas la mato junto con el hibrido de tu hijo – dijo el demonio sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si te atreves a hacerle mas daño te la veras conmigo… aunque de igual manera lo harás – dijo una voz muy familiar para Kagome.

-Korumo… - susurro la joven al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ho, pero esta mujer debe ser más importante de lo que parece ya que tiene a los monarcas del Oeste y del Este protegiéndola – dijo el demonio examinando con la mirada a Kagome y luego olfateándola.

- No lo repetiré de nuevo – dijo el lord en voz baja, pero que llego a todos los presentes luego levanto su mano izquierda de la cual empezó a salir un resplandor negro.

-De verdad piensas atacarme con ellos en mis brazos…

El demonio sonrió malignamente, pero segundos después la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, y como no si Sesshomaru había ido silenciosamente hasta el demonio se había puesto detrás de el y lo había atravesado con sus garras y en un rápido movimiento había tomado a Kagome con Inuyasha en brazos.

-Lo peor que se puede hacer en una batalla es dejarse distraer por el enemigo – dijo el lord acercándose a Kagome.

-Padre…- dijo Sesshomaru poniendo a Kagome en los brazos del lord, y dirigiéndose a Inu-Taisho el cual estaba arrodillado frente al cadáver de Izayoi tomándola de las manos.

-Bájame – le susurro Kagome al lord.

-Pero estas muy herida no…

-Puedo caminar – dijo bajando cuidadosamente de los brazos del lord, y dirigiéndose a Inu-Taisho y Sesshomaru.

-Puedo traerla de vuelta- decía Sesshomaru haciendo ademán de sacar a colmillo sagrado.

-No, no puedes- susurro Inu-Taisho mirando el pálido rostro de su amada- ya use a colmillo una vez en ella… fue cuando nos conocimos…un demonio la había asesinado y yo la traje de vuelta…desde ese día me enamore de ella – soltó unas silenciosas lagrimas.

Kagome le dio el bebe al lord y con dificultad se arrodillo al lado de Inu-Taisho.

-Señor Taisho – dijo la joven abrazando al Yokai – estoy segura de que ella estaría muy feliz de ver que usted e Inuyasha se encuentran bien.

-Lo se… - Respondió Inu-taisho correspondiendo al abrazo

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, sabia que su padre estaba destrozado por la muerte de Izayoi pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sentir celos de que abrazara de esa forma a Kagome.

-Gracias por salvar a Inuyasha – dijo Inu-Taisho separándose un poco de la joven.

-No tiene porque darme las gracias…

-Si, tengo que hacerlo, además mírate estas muy herida – dijo Inu-Taisho levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Kagome que no podía hacerlo por si sola.

El lord se acerco a Sesshomaru y le dio a Inuyasha (Sesshomaru parecía horrorizado), luego se acerco a Kagome y la tomo de nuevo en brazos, Inu-Taisho hizo lo mismo con el cadáver de izayoi.

-Voy… a… sepultarla… ustedes vayan al castillo – murmuro Inu-Taisho y se fue en dirección contraria a ellos.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto preocupado Korumo sentándose al borde de la cama donde se encontraba inconciente Kagome, se había desmayado a mitad del camino debido a la perdida de sangre.

-Igual… sigue muy delicada – respondió Kaorin quien se había encargado de cuidarla.

Korumo no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar el rostro de su '" hermanita" luego bajo la mirada a una de sus manos donde un uno de los dedos de ella estaba nuevamente el anillo que el mismo se había encargado de ponerle.

-¿Dónde esta el joven Sesshomaru? – Pregunto Kaorin- me parece muy extraño que no este aquí.

Esa pregunta hizo que el rostro del lord se iluminara con una siniestra sonrisa llena de

Maldad.

-Esta acostando a Inuyasha – respondió en tono macabro – debe estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo cantando canciones de cuna para que se duerma –comenzó a reír malignamente.

"_Este hombre asusta_**" **pensó Kaorin con una gotita en su frente.

-Nunca vuelvas a darme a Inuyasha para que lo acueste… – amenazo un furioso Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo la maligna risa del lord.

-Es tu hermano no el mió- respondió el con una sonrisita, Sesshomaru parecía apunto de abalanzarse contra el lord pero su mirada se desvió a la todavía inconciente Kagome y pareció desistir de la idea.

-Todavía no me has dicho como llegaste aquí… - dijo Sesshomaru.

-Fui a buscarla a su casa, pero lo único que encontré fue el anillo, así que regrese, pero al salir del pozo estaba aquí – Respondió tranquilamente el lord

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la cama se sentó al lado de Kagome y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro (esto borro totalmente de la sonrisa del lord), se inclino y fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella.

-¿¡Y el Señor Taisho!- interrumpió Kaorin casi gritando.

Sesshomaru desvió un poco su rostro, el cual ya estaba a escasos centímetros del de Kagome, para mirar con una ceja alzada a Kaorin quien se había puesto totalmente rojo.

El lord Tambien miro al sonrojado yokai **"**_le gusta kagome_**" **pensó**, "**_pero le tiene mucho respeto… o miedo a Sesshomaru como para decirlo abiertamente_**" **

Sesshomaru dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, luego dirigió su rostro nuevamente hacia Kagome, recorrió la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de los labios de ella y la beso suavemente.

Kaorin salio como un relámpago de la habitación dando un portazo.

El lord, aunque le hervía la sangre de dejar a su "hermanita" sola con Sesshomaru, tambien salio de la habitación.

-¡Espera! – dijo alcanzando a Kaorin, quien se dio la vuelta y lo miro - ¿Te gusta mi hermana cierto?

-No… ella…he… no… yo…- Kaorin estaba tan rojo que parecía una fresa viviente -¿tu hermana? – pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Si es mi hermana, no de sangre, pero así la siento… además no cambies la conversación… ¿te gusta si o no? – dijo el lord examinando cada gesto que hacia el yokai.

-He… este… ella… Si – respondió finalmente.

-Bien entonces tu me vas a ayudar a separarla de Sesshomaru – dijo el lord sonriendo.

-¿Qué… yo? – dijo sorprendido Kaorin.

-Si, tú… ¿aceptas? – respondió el lord tendiéndole una mano a Kaorin.

"_Ayudarlo a__separar a Sesshomaru de Kagome_**" pensó mirando la mano que le ofrecía el lord. "**_No, no puedo hacerlo… ¿Por qué no?... Ella me gusta mucho… pero Sesshomaru es mi amigo… y ella…_**" **la imagen de kagome nublo sus pensamientos, su cabello negro como la noche, su piel tan blanca y suave, sus hermosos ojos cafés, sus carnosos labios…

-Acepto – dijo Kaorin estrechando la mano del lord.

El lord sonrió satisfecho, pero luego soltó la mano de Kaorin como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica ya que por el pacillo venia acercándose rápidamente Inu-Taisho.

-¿¡Donde están Kagome y mi hijo! – pregunto Inu-Taisho visiblemente nervioso.

-En… la… habitación de Sesshomaru- respondió el lord "_Parece que no escucho nada_"

Korumo sígueme… Kaorin puedes retirarte – dijo Inu-Taisho dirigiéndose a la habitación con el lord a su lado.

Sesshomaru se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Kagome con los ojos cerrados cuando su padre y el lord entraron en la habitación, no se molesto en abrirlos ya que sabía que eran ellos, su olor los delataba.

-Es hoy… no se como pude calcular mal… ¡pero es hoy! – exclamo exaltado Inu-Taisho.

-¿Qué es hoy? – susurro Sesshomaru aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¡La noche de las tres lunas! Los tres tienen que irse hoy si no ya no podrán- dijo mirando a su hijo el cual había abierto desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Irnos a donde? Y ¿Qué es el bote de los tres pumas? – preguntó confundido el lord rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Dijo noche de las tres lunas no el bote de los tres pumas! – Exclamo Sesshomaru – y es lo que nos va a llevar de vuelta a nuestra época.

-Hijo carga a Kagome y ven hacia mi…- dijo Inu-Taisho apurándolo con un gesto de su mano- Korumo párate al lado de mi hijo… toma – agrego dándole la pluma del ángel, cuando Sesshomaru estuvo frente a el – Ya realice el hechizo, cuando sea el momento comenzara a brillar, y como la pluma la tiene Sesshomaru, tendrás que tomarlo de la mano Korumo

El lord hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué harás tu todo este tiempo? – pregunto Sesshomaru mirando a su padre.

-Dejare a Inuyasha con alguien que lo cuide bien… luego fingiré mi muerte, sino lo hago cambiare demasiado la historia… - murmuro Inu-Taisho.

-¡Ya es hora! – dijo Korumo señalando la pluma y tomando la mano de Sesshomaru como si tuviera una contagiosa y mortal enfermedad.

-Cuídenla - dijo Inu-Taisho acercándose a Kagome, besándola en la frente y dando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

De repente la pluma se desintegro y en su lugar un campo de energía los rodeo la luz que desprendía era tan brillante que obligo a Inu-Taisho a cerrar los ojos cuando los abrió ya ninguno de los tres estaba.

-¡KAGOME! – Grito Inuyasha despertando a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara-  
¡¿Qué le hicieron?

Se habían pasado todo el tiempo desde que Kagome desapareció cerca del pozo ya que el olfato de Inuyasha decía que lo había cruzado, pero por alguna razón el no podía pasar, y esa noche incluso se habían quedado dormidos esperándola.

-¡Respondan!- Exigió al ver que ni Sesshomaru ni El lord tenían intención de hacerlo.

Aunque no tenemos porque hacerlo diré que paso, solo porque estoy seguro que Sango, Miroku y Shippo están muy preocupados, pero primero tenemos que llevar a Kagome a la aldea… esta muy grave y no es conveniente que este en movimiento- respondió serenamente el lord

Nadie dijo nada más.

-Estoy esperando – dijo altaneramente Inuyasha después de que dejaran a Kagome al cuidado de la anciana Kaede- ¿Qué le paso a Kagome?

El y los demás se encontraban fuera de la cabaña por órdenes de la anciana.

-No deberías hablarme así – respondió el lord alzando su mano izquierda.

-Por favor Korumo... dinos… ¿que paso? – dijo Sango suavemente acercándose al lord y haciendo que este bajara su mano lentamente, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y ambos se sonrojaron, Miroku soltó un bufido.

-Esta bien – dijo luego de unos segundos y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido pero haciendo cambios en la historia ya que como había dicho Inu-Taisho fingiría su muerte así que nadie debía saber lo que en realidad sucedió.

-Entonces la pobre Kagome fue atacada por un misterioso monstruo – dijo Shippo mirando la puerta de la cabaña, después que el lord termino su relato, este asintió.

En ese momento la anciana Kaede salio de la cabaña.

Sesshomaru que había permanecido todo el rato sentado de espalada a la cabaña se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntaron al unísono Inuyasha y el lord.

-Ya despertó…Se pondrá bien… hicieron muy buen trabajo en su herida – dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru y al lord, estos asintieron aunque sabían que el trabajo lo había echo Kaorin pero no podían decirlo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Ya escuchaste, ahora te puedes largar – dijo desafiante Inuyasha a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no respondió en lugar de eso entro a la cabaña dejando a inuyasha furioso.

-Cálmate Inuyasha – decía Miroku mientras sujetaba al hanyou para que no fuera tras Sesshomaru.

-Si cálmate bestia – repitió Shippo – no creo que a Kagome le haga bien escuchar sus peleas – Inuyasha dejo de forcejear y se calmo.

-Yo voy a… caminar – informo el lord alejándose de ellos.

Cuando se alejo de la vista de los demás comenzó a correr tan velozmente que las cosas a su alrededor parecían borrones de todos colores.

"_¿Donde podrá estar__?_" pensaba el lord ya en medio de un bosque lejano a la aldea, levanto un poco la nariz y comenzó a olfatear el aire** "**_si…__es muy leve pero no hay duda, es su__aroma_**".**

Comenzó a correr nuevamente, de vez en cuando se detenía para olfatear el aire.

-¡Maldición¡ - exclamo exasperado, tenia casi media hora detrás de ese aroma pero no había podido encontrar a quien buscaba y por si fuera poco había perdido el rastro.

Olfateo nuevamente el aire** "**_hay esta nuevamente… y esta muy cerca_**".**

Corrió hasta llegar a un rió y hay encontró a quien tanto buscaba, estaba de espalda a el, sentado a la orilla del rió dejando que el agua mojara sus pies.

El lord dio unos pasos adelante.

-Espero que el tiempo no haya borrado de tu memoria nuestro trato… Kaorin – dijo sonriente el lord.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XXII

_**-Espero que el tiempo no haya borrado de tu memoria nuestro trato… Kaorin – dijo sonriente el lord.**_

**Kaorin se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no dijo nada parecía sorprendido de ver al lord, y era natural ya que para el habían pasado mas de 200 años.**

**-No me digas que se te olvido nuestro trato… - dijo el lord sonriendo y sentándose junto a el.**

**-No… - Susurro Kaorin.**

**-¡Que bien!... – exclamo sonriente el lord – entonces no tendrás ningún problema en que empecemos ahora mismo - "**_aunque me temo que no podrás quedarte con Kagome…_**"**

**-¿Qué…? – Dijo sorprendido Kaorin- Pero La señorita no debe recordar quien soy además ha pasado mucho tiempo ella de seguro esta… **

**-Para ti ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros no ha pasado más de una hora porque viajamos en el tiempo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿me imagino que Inu-Taisho te lo habrá dicho?**

**Si… comento algo – respondió Kaorin**

**Entonces levántate – dijo el lord alegremente poniéndose de pie – tenemos que encontrar a cierta Yokai.**

**¿Para que? – pregunto Kaorin tambien poniéndose de pie.**

**Tú te encargaras de "distraer" a Kagome, pero ¿Quién se encargara de Sesshomaru? – respondió el lord poniéndose en marcha.**

**Todos estaban dentro de la cabaña junto a Kagome.**

**Grrrrr – Le gruñía molesto Inuyasha a Sesshomaru y este a su vez estaba muy ocupado mostrándole sus colmillos amenazadoramente. Todos miraban de uno a otro entre divertidos y Nerviosos**

**Lárgate… - decía suave y amenazadoramente Inuyasha.**

**Oblígame…– respondía fríamente Sesshomaru**

**Entonces… ¿Korumo fue a caminar? – Pregunto Kagome tratando de romper el tenso ambiente.**

**Grrrrr – gruñía Inuyasha**

**Eso fue lo que nos dijo – Dijo Miroku adoptando una expresión de incredulidad.**

**Grrrrr – esta vez era Sesshomaru**

**Excelencia no debería desconfiar de lo que diga el joven Korumo – se apresuro a decir Sango.**

**Grrrrr grrrrr- Inuyasha**

**Miroku, Kagome y Shippo la miraron extrañados, haciendo que Sango se sonrojara violentamente.**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrr – Sesshomaru.**

**Yo solo decía… - Murmuro apenada la exterminadora jugando con sus dedos.**

**GRRRR – los dos juntos**

**¡Ya! ¿Pueden dejar de gruñir? – Exclamo desesperada Kagome – parecen… - suspiro, iba a decir perros pero en realidad se podría decir que eso eran.**

**¿Por qué no comemos? – Dijo la anciana Kaede – acabo de preparar algo de comida, alcanzara para todos**

**Esta bien – aceptaron.**

**Yo no comeré nada – dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.**

**Por favor… debes estar cansado y hambriento después de la batalla con ese "misterioso monstruo" – dijo Kagome dulcemente (Sesshomaru se había encargado de ponerla al tanto de la historia que el lord contó a los demás, cuando entro a verla)**

**Sesshomaru la miro un segundo y luego asintió.**

**Todos estaban a mitad de su comida cuando entro el lord a la cabaña.**

**¡Hola!- dijo saludando a todos y luego arrodillándose junto a Kagome- **

**¿Cómo estas? … - acaricio suavemente el rostro de la joven.**

**Ya estoy mucho mejor – respondió Kagome sonriendo.**

**Me alegro… ¿A que no sabes a quien me encontré? – Pregunto el lord alegremente, Kagome lo miro extrañada.**

**Puedes pasar…- dijo el lord en dirección a la puerta.**

**Frente a ellos apareció la imagen de un apuesto yokai de piel morena, cabello color miel y ojos grises sonriendo.**

**Kaorin… - susurro Kagome.**

**Señorita, que placer verla de nuevo – dijo el yokai con una hermosa sonrisa – joven Sesshomaru… - agrego haciendo una leve inclinación, Sesshomaru no parecía nada contento de verlo hay.**

**¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto Inuyasha.**

**Hay perdonen mi mala educación… mi nombre es Kaorin.**

**Mucho gusto yo soy Shippo – dijo el pequeño Zorrito – ella es Sango- señalo a la exterminadora – el es Miroku – señalo al monje – y este es Inuyasha – señalo por ultimo al Hanyou.**

**Un placer conocerlos…**

**Pero no solo lo encontré a el, también encontré a alguien que quiere verte Sesshomaru – dijo el lord con una extraña sonrisa.**

**En ese momento entro a la cabaña una despampanante Yokai: Su piel era blanca y delicada, sus ojos eran de un verde sumamente intenso, tenía el cabello rojo fuego y una atractiva figura, estaba vestida con un Kimono muy corto negro con detalles rojos, era definitivamente muy hermosa.**

**¡Sura! – exclamo Sesshomaru atragantándose con una papa y comenzando a toser.**

**Si es Sura la hija del jefe de la familia Line… en otras palabras la hija del lord del sur – dijo el lord acercándose a Sesshomaru (quien había tomado un color entre rojo y morado) y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda para evitar que se asfixiara con la papa.**

**¡Ho, Sesshomaru que gusto volver a verte! – exclamo Sura acercándose al yokai y abrazándolo fuertemente.**

**Kagome parecía a punto de echar humo además de estar asesinando con la mirada a la yokai y a Sesshomaru.**

**Señorita… - dijo Kaorin a Kagome captando la atención de esta- yo puedo curar definitivamente esa herida he aprendido mucho sobre el tema en todo este tiempo.**

**¿Si?... entonces es mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo el lord sacando a rastras a todos los demás de la cabaña a excepción de Sango a quien guió a la puerta con mucha delicadeza.**

**Suéltame – decía Sesshomaru ya afuera apartándose del lord, se veía claramente que tenia la intención de entrar nuevamente a la cabaña.**

**No seas mal educado – dijo el lord interponiéndose entre Sesshomaru y la puerta – Sura vino de muy lejos a verte… ¿no es cierto?- agrego mirando significativamente a la yokai.**

**Así es – dijo Sura acercándose seductoramente a Sesshomaru y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar mas… privado– Sesshomaru no respondió pero no parecía con ganas de irse a ningún lado, pero la yokai interpreto su silencio como un "si "y se lo llevo a rastra.**

**Sura lo llevo hasta la orilla de un hermoso rió y ahora estaban los dos sentados de espalda a un gran árbol.**

**Sesshomaru te he extrañado tanto…- decía Sura abrazando fuertemente al Yokai quien no respondía pero tampoco rechazaba el abrazo – ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos por ultima vez.**

**No hubo respuesta.**

**Sigues tan callado como siempre – dijo ella sonriente- sabes… desde nuestro último "**_**encuentro**_**" he pensado mucho en ti.**

**Sesshomaru no dijo nada.**

**Es una suerte que encontrara a Korumo y mucho mas que el supiera donde estabas… – continuo la yokai aun manteniendo su abrazo- mi padre me envió a buscarte dice que ya es hora…**

**Sesshomaru abrió mucho los ojos, había olvidado por completo ese "pequeño detalle"**

**Sura aprovecho la momentánea sorpresa de Sesshomaru y lo beso.**

**Ya no lo busques, dudo mucho que Sesshomaru regrese pronto – dijo el lord a Kagome quien después de que Kaorin curara sus heridas había salido afuera de la cabaña reuniéndose con los demás, y había permanecido gran parte del tiempo mirando hacia el bosque luego de que el lord "inocentemente" le dijera que Sesshomaru se había ido con Sura- debe estarse divirtiendo mucho…**

**No estoy buscando a nadie, además a mi no me interesa si Sesshomaru regresa o no y mucho menos si se esta "divirtiendo"- respondió Kagome en tono molesto.**

**Si tú lo dices…- dijo el con una sonrisita para luego dirigir su mirada a Sango, quien estaba entretenida jugando con Kirara en su regazo, esto hizo que el lord esbozara una verdadera sonrisa. **

**Sango se sintió observada, miro a un lado y se encontró con la mirada del lord. "**_tiene unos ojos muy hermosos_**" pensó al tiempo que se sonrojaba y le sonreía al Yokai, sonrisa que el devolvió gustoso.**

**Luces muy tierna jugando con tu gatita – dijo el lord arrimándose hasta quedar sentado al lado de Sango.**

**¿En… se...Serio? – respondió sonrojada la exterminadora, el lord asintió y luego miro al horizonte- y tu luces tan apuesto cuando pones esa cara – el lord la miro, Sango se tapo la boca con las manos apenada " **_No puede ser ¿lo dije en voz alta? ¡Que vergüenza!_** "**

**El lord y sango no dijeron nada mas solo miraban a lados opuestos sonrojados.**

**Ya era de noche y todos estaban sentados fuera de la cabaña cenando cuando Sesshomaru y Sura hicieron aparición.**

**¿Si divirtieron? – pregunto cínicamente el lord, Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada asesina.**

**No preguntes- repuso Inuyasha –a ninguno de nosotros le importa si se divirtieron o no.**

**Es cierto – añadió fríamente Kagome.**

**Me imagino que sura ya te puso al tanto de todo – continuo el lord sin hacer caso.**

**Si ya lo hice – intervino Sura sonriendo al ver que Sesshomaru no respondía.**

**La yokai se sentó y jalo de la mano a Sesshomaru obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella.**

**¿Ponerlo al tanto de que? – pregunto curiosamente el pequeño zorrito.**

**Veras Shippo es una tradición que los hijos de los cuatro monarcas es decir, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste… - comenzó a explicar el lord, Sesshomaru al escuchar a Korumo le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "**_**Una palabra mas y te degolló**_**", pero el lord no le hizo caso y continuo – se comprometan entre si para mantener la fortaleza y unidad en los reinos, así que desde que nacemos nos comprometen con el descendiente de sexo opuesto de otro reino, incluso a mi pretendían comprometerme pero los jefes del reino que me correspondía solo tuvieron descendientes masculinos… ¡Gracias al cielo!... por eso soy libre – agrego mirando a Sango – pero me temo que mi amigo Sesshomaru no tuvo la misma suerte ya que lo comprometieron con Sura… **

**¡Que! – exclamaron todos.**

**Kagome miro a Sesshomaru pero contrario a lo que podría esperarse en su mirada no había ni rabia ni mucho menos rencor, de hecho, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza.**

**Los felicito… - susurro tristemente intentando fallidamente sonreír, pero algo capto la atención de Kagome un gran destello blanco proveniente del anillo del lord, la chica se quedo mirando fijamente la mano de su hermano.**

**¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el lord.**

**No… no es nada… es solo que me pareció ver un destello blanco salir de tu anillo – respondió Kagome restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.**

**De pronto el lord palideció tanto que una hoja de papel parecería opaca a su lado, y adopto una expresión de seriedad nunca vista en el.**

**Ven, necesitamos hablar – dijo el lord levantándose de pronto y dirigiéndose a Kagome.**

**La chica al ver la expresión de su "hermano" le siguió sin decir una palabra, al poco tiempo estaban en un claro alejado de los demás donde el lord se sentó y estuvo algún tiempo sin decir nada.**

**Siéntate… - le pidió el lord señalando un lugar a su lado, la joven obedeció – ¿Recuerdas aquel día que te dije que tenia algo que decirte?**

**Kagome hizo memoria y recordó el día que había decidido regresar a su época creyendo que era Naraku quien la había besado, como el lord se había empeñado en acompañarla, como luego le había dicho que tenia algo que decirle para luego cambiar de opinión y no decirle nada alegando que no tenia importancia.**

**La joven asintió.**

**Pues… si tenia importancia… solo que no me imaginaba que fueras tu… mejor dicho… no quería creer que fueras tu – dijo el lord poniendo una mano en su frente.**

**¿Qué fuera yo? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Kagome mirando preocupado al lord.**

**Estos anillos pertenecen a mi familia – dijo el lord tomando la mano de la joven y acercándola a la suya – habían estado perdidos por mucho tiempo…estos anillos guardan el destino de mi familia son algo así como una profecía…**

**Kagome tenia cara de estar totalmente confundida.**

**Uno de ellos… - prosiguió el lord – elige a un miembro de mi familia, el otro hace lo mismo aunque a veces puede señalar a personas ajenas a esta… cada anillo tiene un símbolo "oculto" que es el que decide lo que va a pasar…tu anillo tiene una espada…y el mío un dragón**

**Pero yo no veo nada… - interrumpió Kagome mirando su mano.**

**¿Segura? – cuestiono el lord poniendo la mano de la chica, junto a la suya de forma que los anillos hicieran contacto y como por arte de magia en las piedras de los anillos aparecieron un dragón y una espada.**

**Repentinamente el lord la abrazo con fuerza para luego sepárese de ella y pararse bruscamente.**

**Desde el día que encontraste los anillos… y yo elegí uno y tu otro, nuestro destino quedo sellado – dijo el lord poniéndose de espalda a la chica.**

**Korumo no entiendo a adonde quieres llegar… - dijo Kagome asustada.**

**Tu estas destinada a Matarme hermanita… - dijo el lord con una espeluznante tranquilidad.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo

_**Tu estas destinada a Matarme hermanita… - dijo el lord con una espeluznante tranquilidad.**_

**Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual el cerebro de Kagome parecía no querer aceptar lo que el lord acababa de decir.**

**La chica se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda.**

**-No lo haré… - susurro.**

**-Tienes que hacerlo…- dijo suavemente el lord conservando su tono tranquilo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, la abrazaba por la cintura y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.**

**-NO… no lo haré ¡eres mi hermano! – respondió ella entre sollozos.**

**-Si no lo haces por tu voluntad, te obligare a hacerlo…- dijo El lord levantando una mano y tomando el rostro de Kagome**

**¡¿Por qué?, ¿acaso deseas morir? – exclamo la joven derramando mas lagrimas.**

**¿Desearlo?... – cuestiono el lord abrazándola mas fuerte – no… morir es lo menos que quiero y ahora menos que descubrí que… me gusta Sango, en realidad no quisiera alejarme de ella ni de ti…**

**¿Entonces? – pregunto Kagome en tono suplicante…**

**Si no me asesinas – dijo el lord mirándola fijamente a los ojos- la profecía tomara tu vida y eso no voy a permitirlo.**

**¿De que creen que quisiera hablar el joven Korumo con Kagome? – pregunto Sango a nadie en particular.**

**No lo se…pero se veía muy preocupado – comento Inuyasha.**

**Lo que nos lleva a pensar que es algo muy grave – aseguro el monje Miroku**

**A propósito ¿Qué relación tienen, son novios o algo así? – pregunto Sura**

**No, son como hermanos – respondió Kaorin.**

**Sin decir nada Sesshomaru se levanto y comenzó a caminar.**

**¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Sura pero Sesshomaru ya se había perdido de vista.**

**No entiendo como te vas a casar con alguien tan… tan…he… así – dijo Shippo sin encontrar una palabra adecuada para definir a Sesshomaru.**

**Sura solo sonrió.**

**Pero si usted quiere - dijo el monje Miroku acercándose a la Yokai y tomándola de las manos - puede dejarlo y tener un hijo conmigo…**

**¡PLAF! Resonó la cachetada por toda la aldea.**

**Nota mental nunca mas acosar a una yokai – dijo el Monje antes de caer inconciente.**

**Al fin alguien le dio su merecido…- susurro Inuyasha.**

**Todos asintieron.**

**Todo va de acuerdo al plan – decía Naraku mirando a través del espejo de Kanna la escena entre el lord y Kagome.**

**Plan del cual todavía no se nada – decía una arrogante voz Femenina a su lado – primero me ordenas que hiera a Kagome con una de mis flechas, pero que no la mate, para que Korumo y ella se conocieran y a su vez eso llevara a la destrucción del sello del pozo… luego que me haga la victima ante los ojos de Inuyasha… tu haces que ella se sienta confundida hacia lo que siente por Sesshomaru… después de un tiempo me dices que vaya a hablar con Korumo pero asegurándome de que Kagome me vea… no entiendo que es lo que quieres**

**No seas curiosa - murmuro Naraku – lo sabrás todo… pero a su tempo mi querida Kikyo... ¡Kagura!**

**En la habitación hizo su aparición una yokai de ojos rojos.**

**¿Ahora que quieres? – pregunto Kagura cruzando los brazos**

**No me hables en ese tono…- respondió molesto Naraku – busca a Hakudoshi y hagan lo que les ordene…**

**Kagura salio de la habitación sin decir nada.**

**¿Para que me llamaste? – pregunto fríamente Sesshomaru, aparentemente al aire.**

**Tu mal humor es eterno… - respondió una voz masculina – en fin, creo que estas al tanto de la ruptura del sello del pozo ¿cierto?**

**Sesshomaru asintió.**

**Bien… - continuo la voz – cuida a Kagome cueste lo que cueste, trata de estar lo mas cerca posible de ella y mas ahora que Korumo esta dispuesto a separarlos**

**Ya lo suponía – dijo Sesshomaru – no me pareció para nada una casualidad que Kaorin y Sura aparecieran así como así…**

**En efecto no fue una casualidad, pero lo mejor es que dejes a Sura a un lado, aunque eso no sea de caballeros… - dijo la voz – volviendo al tema de Korumo si lo vemos desde su punto de vista, lo que quiere hacer es lo mas lógico… si los sentimientos de Kagome interfieren en lo que tiene que hacer, la… "perjudicada" será ella.**

**En todo caso lo importante seria los sentimientos de ella por el…no entiendo donde esta la lógica al querer separarla de mi – Dijo Sesshomaru un tanto desafiante.**

**No, el problema son sus sentimientos hacia ti… - respondió la voz – pero eso lo entenderás a su debido tiempo…**

**Eso no… - comenzó Sesshomaru pero se callo de repente ya que la presencia había desaparecido.**

**¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – pregunto Miroku al ver que el hanyou se levantaba y comenzaba a olfatear el aire.**

**Hay una presencia… pero es muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya percibido antes, no logro saber si es buena o mala - respondió.**

**¡Tengo miedo! – exclamo de repente Shippo, quien tenia todo el pelo erizado al igual que Kirara.**

**Sango se apresuro a buscar su Boomerang y pararse a la derecha de Inuyasha quien había desenfundando a Colmillo de acero, Miroku tomo su báculo y se posiciono al lado de Sango, incluso Sura y Kaorin adoptaron posición de ataque al lado izquierdo de Inuyasha, mientras que Shippo y Kirara se alejaban un poco.**

**Sin previo aviso una gran energía los ataco robando la vida de uno de ellos para no devolverla jamás.**

**¿Sentiste eso? – pregunto Kagome al lord, quien asintió y luego la tomo en brazos para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la aldea.**

**No tardaron mas de unos minutos en llegar y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, de la aldea no quedaba más que ruinas y por si fuera poco había una gran cantidad de heridos y muertos por todas partes.**

**El lord puso a Kagome lentamente en el piso y juntos corrieron hacia donde habían dejado a sus amigos, al llegar vieron a Sango, quien estaba muy herida, abrazada al monje quien la estaba consolando ya que esta no paraba de llorar.**

**San… Sango – dijo Kagome poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amiga - ¿estas bien?**

**Por toda respuesta la exterminadora señalo con su dedo índice hacia algo que, hasta ahora, había pasado inadvertido por la chica.**

**Kagome poso la mirada hacia donde señalaba la exterminadora y se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada, allí se encontraba el cuerpo inerte e inconfundiblemente muerto de….**

_**Queen-of-Sahdow:**_ Bueno aquí tienes el capítulos espero te guste... :) gracias x comentar

_**Chiharu No Natsumi:**_ Gracias por el comentario :)

_**goshi:**_ Hola :) muchas gracias por tus deseos espero tú también hayas pasado una feliz navidad y tengas un feliz año :)

gracias :) me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo

saludos.

_**Fulldrops:**_ jajaja me alegra que te guste gracias x el comentario :)

_**AZUL D CULLEN:**_ Bueno ya sabes que pasó :D gracias x el comentario :)

_**black-Kiari: **_ Hola! Jejeje sí es lindo pero esa es la profecía...

sí a mi me pareció lindo que el se interesara por ella ( Kagome no es la unik que merece Yokais guapos jajaja )

No te preocupes entre más consejos me des mejor jajaja

bye cuídate :)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Millones de gracias por su rewies ellos me ayudan a actualizar más rápido :)**_

Capitulo XXIV

Kagome poso la mirada hacia donde señalaba la exterminadora y se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada, allí se encontraba el cuerpo inerte e inconfundiblemente muerto de….

¡Kaorin! – exclamo el lord apresurándose a abrazar a Kagome para que no siguiera viendo el cuerpo del yokai, el cual tenia cortes por todos lados, pero lo mas impactante eran sus ojos, antes de un hermoso color miel, pero ahora se encontraban totalmente blancos como si fueran el dibujo de un rostro al que el dibujante por accidente se le olvido hacer los ojos.

¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto suavemente el lord.

Inuyasha esta viendo que tan graves fueron los daños y tambien ayudando a uno que otro aldeano – dijo Miroku – Sura esta con Shippo y Kirara calmándolos, y Sesshomaru se fue al mismo tiempo que ustedes y no ha regresado.

Kagome se soltó de los brazos del lord, se dirigió al cuerpo de Kaorin luego se arrodillo junto a el y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

¿Qué… le paso… porque sus ojos… están así… ¡quien lo mato! – pregunto entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

Kaorin – dijo la voz de Sesshomaru quien acababa de llegar.

¡Sálvalo… tráelo de vuelta! – exigió Kagome fuera de sus casillas, al recién llegado yokai.

De nada valdría resucitar un cuerpo que carece de alma – respondió inexpresivamente Sesshomaru

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Kagome sin para de llorar.

Lo que sea que lo haya atacado – comenzó Sesshomaru – Además de acabar con su vida, tambien extrajo el alma de su cuerpo lo que hace inútil el traerlo de vuelta.

Kagome soltó un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores.

¿Le extrajeron el alma? –repitió el lord con una expresión extraña " Por supuesto el sabe que Sesshomaru tiene el poder de resucitar… este ataque era para Kagome y para mi… el quiere estar seguro de que uno de los dos muera… si no se hubiera equivocado de blanco los muertos seriamos mi hermanita o yo "

¡ESE MALDITO DE NARAKU! – grito molesto Inuyasha llegando junto a ellos – como se atrevió…

No Inuyasha, por primera vez Naraku no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo seriamente el lord.

¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – pregunto el hanyou.

Porque yo se quien fue – susurro el lord.

¡Que! – exclamo Kagome mirando a su "hermano", pero luego puso cara de haber comprendido algo y bajo la mirada hacia el anillo que reposaba en su fina mano – hay algo que no me dijiste cierto.

El lord se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído procurando que nadie lo escuchara:

-El que tiene que asegurarse de que la profecía se cumpla es alguien que conozco muy bien, de hecho conviví con el gran parte de mi vida, por eso conozco su poder y al Sesshomaru decir que a Kaorin le extrajeron el alma supe que era el y que ese ataque iba dirigido a nosotros...

¿Quién es "el"? – pregunto Kagome tambien en un susurro.

Mi padre…

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.

Pero eso no es lo peor, me temo que el día que rompí el sello del pozo fue planeado por Naraku… fui un estupido al no darme cuenta… pero aun así creo que ni siquiera el mismo Naraku sabe lo que provoco y que sin querer contribuyo con mi padre… - dijo el lord apesadumbrado.

¿Contribuyo a que? – pregunto Kagome al borde de la desesperación.

El lord tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y susurro:

-La batalla final no será en esta época…

¿Hmmm?... explícate Korumo no entiendo – susurro Kagome

No estoy totalmente seguro pero si mis cálculos son correctos "La Batalla" será en tu época – respondió en voz baja el lord

¿Qué batalla? – pregunto con voz firme Sesshomaru quien había captado lo dicho por el lord garcías a sus agudos oídos

Una que no te incumbe – espeto el lord

Sesshomaru sonrió dejando al lord y a Kagome confundidos para luego decir en un tono pausado y tranquilo:

-¿Estas seguro de que no me interesa?

El lord se quedo pensativo por un segundo y luego tan rápido como un rayo, se dirigió a Sesshomaru y le atravesó el pecho con sus garras.

"Que habrá querido decir con que lo que importa son los sentimientos de Kagome por mi" pensaba Sesshomaru mientras caminaba lentamente " no le encuentro lógica alguna… lo que en realidad es un problema son los sentimientos entre Kagome y el lord, claro a menos que Fuyuzaki me… "

Por supuesto – susurro Sesshomaru.

Kagome soltó un grito al igual que todos los presentes, pero a diferencia de ellos Sesshomaru comenzó a reírse maliciosamente y ante la vista atónita de todos, la herida se curo sin dejar ni siquiera una cicatriz en su pecho.

Lo sabia – dijo el lord volviendo al lado de Kagome.

Tengo que admitir que posees una gran… Intuición - dijo "Sesshomaru" al tiempo que su apariencia cambiaba para dejarle paso a un sonriente Naraku.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fríamente Kagome

Verte… – respondió Naraku con una sonrisa cínica y luego soltó una carcajada por la cara que puso Kagome – y además de eso tambien vengo a proponerte un trato.

¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hacer un trato contigo? – Respondió altaneramente Kagome.

Hmmm… déjame pensar – dijo Naraku haciendo un fingido gesto de concentración – quizás esto sea una buena motivación – agrego haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra - ¡Kanna!

Al instante aprecio una pequeña niña albina, con un espejo en las manos, frente a ellos. Naraku ensancho su sonrisa y dijo:

-Muéstrale la "Motivación" a mi querida Kagome.

Kanna toco con un dedo la superficie del espejo y en el apareció la imagen de La madre, hermano y abuelo de Kagome, con manos y ojos vendados, y junto a ellos se encontraban Kagura y Hakudoshi sonriendo, luego de unos segundos la imagen desapareció.

¿Dime no te parece suficiente razón para hacer un trato?

¡Eres un…! - dijo furiosa Kagome, pero luego cerros los ojos para intentar calmarse por el bien de su familia - ¿Cuál es el trato?

¡Que! – Exclamo el lord – no puedes aceptar nada que te proponga este engendro.

Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que le haga daño a mi familia – susurro Kagome

Que inteligente – dijo Naraku mirándola- es muy censillo solo quiero que vengas conmigo y a cambio dejo a tu familia sana y salva.

¡Kagome no se va contigo a ningún lado! – exclamo Inuyasha con colmillo de acero en mano.

Yo… - susurro Kagome dudando.

No te conviene desobedecerme – murmuro Naraku señalando el espejo.

Nuevamente apareció la imagen de la familia de Kagome junto con Kagura y Hakudoshi, pero un instante después un haz de luz ataco a los dos últimos dejándolos gravemente heridos y ante todos apareció otra persona conocida para la mayoría.

Padre…- susurro Inuyasha


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo**

_**- Padre... - susurro Inuyasha**_

_**-**_ Sí hijo soy yo - Respondio serenamente Inu-Taisho

- ¿Pero como...? -

- Es una historia muy larga... Ahora lo que importa es que la familia de Kagome este bien, Yo me encargare de ponerlos a salvo y después iré allá

Luego de esto la imagen del espejo desaparecio

- ¿Que decías Naraku? - dijo el lord furiosamente alzando su mano izquierda. Pero antes de poder atacar, el ser había desaparecido en una nube de energía maligna junto con Kanna

- Maldito - murmuro el lord

- ¿Como mi padre conoce a Kagome? - pregunto Inuyasha por primera vez no haciéndole caso a Naraku

Todos hicieron Silencio

- Eso no importa ahora - dijo Kagome - lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar a los heridos

- ¡Estoy exhausta! - exclámó Sango suspirando y sentándose alrededor de la fogata donde los sobrevivientes y el grupo estaban sentados

Nadie dijo nada, los demás estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y el Lord estaban como idos, cada uno siguiendo su propio hilo de ideas

Miroku se mantenia con los ojos cerrados

Sura y Shippo miraban hacia el bosque con aire melancolíco

Y Kagome lloraba silenciosamente por Kaorin y los demás habitantes de la aldea que habían muerto

Pasaron así muchas horas hasta la madrugada cuando un resplandor blanquesino apareció de la nada y de el surgió el general perro: Inu-Taisho

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada.

La reacción de Inuyasha fue completamente diferente, se levanto de un salto y fijo la mirada en su padre

- Inuyasha - dijo Inu-Taisho con una gran sonrisa

- Estas... Vivo... ¿Como es posible? -

- Hijo te debo muchas explicaciones pe... -

- ¡¿Hijo? ¡¿Te atreves a llamarme hijo? -

Todos observaban la escena muy incómodos

- Todo tiene una explicación... -

- Pues yo no la quiero escuchar ¡No me interesa! - El hanyou salío corriendo hasta perderse de vista

- No te preocupes Taisho - dijo el lord con una sonrisita - Inuyasha es muy inmaduro, pronto lo pensara mejor y regresará

Inu-Taisho asintio

- Inu... - dijo kagome, pero al ver que todos la miraban con curiosidad se apresuró a corregirse - Señor Taisho ¿Como esta mi familia?

Esa pregunta estuvo atravesada en su garganta desde que vio llegar al mayor de los demonios perro, pero prefirió no hablar para no interrumpir la conversación "padre e hijo"

- No te preocupes preciosa, están un poco asustados pero bien

Sesshomaru sintió un pequeño tic aparecer en su ceja izquierda. ¿Preciosa? Para su padre habían pasado más de 200 años y todavía seguía con la mania de llamar a ¡SU Kagome! con apelativos cariñosos

- Gracias - susurro la joven

Inu-Taisho se dio cuenta de los celos de Sesshomaru y fue a ocupar el lugar junto a Kagome que Inuyasha había dejado vacío momentos antes

La verdad es que era muy divertido molestar a Sesshomaru

Luego la acercó a su pecho y le acarició el cabello.

Pronto Kagome fue cerrando los ojos, había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día además el llanto siempre le ocasionaban un profundo letargo. Al fin cayo rendida en los brazos del demonio perro

Aunque disimulaba bien Sesshomaru estába que mordia de la furia (literalmente), tal vez era su sangre perruna lo que lo hacia ser tan posesivó y territorial con lo que consideraba como suyo. Y para el Kagome tenía un gran cartel en la frente que decía "** Propiedad de Sesshomaru**". No entendía como su padre no lo veía el. Talvez el cartel debería decir "** Propiedad EXCLUSIVA de Sesshomaru, el que se acerqué lo mató**"... Ya estába divagando, Lo mejor sería ignorar la "tierna" escena que provocó su "encantador" padre

Por otro lado el lord también estába furioso, ¿a cuántos perros tendría que quitarle de encima a su hermana? Parecía un enorme hueso viviente al que absolutamente todos los perros (Taisho) querían

Inuyasha se sentía impotente

Se suponía que su padre debía estar muerto

, el sufrió mucho por no tenerlo a su lado. Aguanto miles de maltratos, deprecios y humillaciones por su condición hasta que estuvo más o menos en la capacidad de valerse y defenderse por sí sólo

¡¿Sí su padre estuvo siempre vivo por que no lo ayudó? ¡¿Porque no lo llevó con el? Sería porque... ¿Se avergonzaba de tener un hijo híbrido? ¿Todavía se avergonzaba de el?

Pero podia no ser así, talvez había otra razón... Algo más fuerte... Algo que lo obligó a alejarse y a esconderse todo este tiempo, a no brindarle su protección

Talvez había querido acercarce al el...

¡NO! ¡Sí el se hubiese querido acercar a el simplemente lo hubiera echo!

Era un demonio lo suficientemente fuerte para eso...

Inuyasha bajo la mirada con un profundo dolor

Estába seguro, Era una vergüenza para su padre

_**Gracias x sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia x tanto tiempo... Ya nos estamos acercando al final xD ... Pero tranquilos sí habrá lemon jejeje... La verdad lo he retrasado xq no se hacerlos muy bien. Siento que no me puedan bien u.u... Pero bueno ya veremos que sale :)**_

_**Mil gracias**_

_**PD: DISCÚLPEM LO CORTITO DEL CAPÍTULO**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo **

Estaba amaneciendo y ninguno había podido dormír nada. Esperaban un ataque en cada momento...

_**" Inuyasha todavía no regresa... "**_

Kagome estaba preocupada, sabía que Inuyasha no se podía controlar y actuaba sin pensar cuando se sentía triste, molesto o traicionado.

Y ella sabía que eso era lo que precisamente sentía el medio demonio. Se sentía abandonado y olvidado por su padre

_**" Sí tan sólo supiera lo que pasó en realidad "**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Inuyasha... - las orejitas del medio demonio se movieron buscando la procedencia de ese suave susurro - Inuyasha

El peli plateado abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio la silueta de una mujer frente a el

- Kagome... - susurro

- No... No soy Kagome. Soy Kikyo - Inuyasha pestañeo varias veces para aclarar su visión y vio a La sacerdotisa de barro y huesos frente a el. Estaba realmente hermosa

- ¿Que haces aquí Kikyo?

- Sólo vine a saber si es cierto el rumor de que tú padre esta vivo

- Mi padre... Ja - murmuro Inuyasha

- Sí es cierto, pero ¿como sabes eso?

- No fue difícil... En todos lados se dice que el gran general perro regreso a la vida

- sí es que alguna vez estuvo muerto...

- como sea... Sólo te aconsejo que te cuides de tú hermano -

- ¿Que tiene que ver Sesshomaru en todo esto?

- Ya lo sabrás, sólo cuídate - dicho esto se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al Salir, por completo, el sol en la aldea se podía observar a los sobrevivientes cargando alimentos, agua, madera para reconstruir las casas, heridos...

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto el lord viendo a Kagome tratar de pescar fallidamente

- Sí por favor - el lord se arrodillo en la orilla del río, se arremango las mangas de la camisa y metió las manos en el agua. - Korumo estoy muy preocupada

- Es lógico con todo lo que ha pasado...

- Sí pero no es sólo por eso, de alguna manera estoy acostumbrada a los ataques y a las batallas... Pero a lo que no me acostumbrare es a la idea de tener que matarte

- Eso ya es inevitable Kag... Aunque hay una opción pero no lo harás... Por eso ya acepte mi destino y trataré de ayudar lo más que pueda mientras siga con vida

- ¡¿Hai una opción? ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para salvarte!

- No Kagome esto no lo harás

- Sí lo haré Korumo haré lo que sea...

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo que sea?

- Sí - Respondió Kagome con seguridad

- ¿Matarias a Sesshomaru por mi? -

****

**Mil gracias x sus rewieds y mil disculpas x la tardanza pero el capítulo ya estaba aquí en la página pero no me dejaban publicarlooo intenté de todo pero nada... Hasta ahorita :) espero les guste **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo**

- ¿Matar a Sesshomaru? ¿Pero que tiene que ver el con todo esto?

- Solo responde ¿serías capaz de acabar con su vida para salvar la mía? - Pregunto el lord seriamente

- yo... No entiendo porque preguntas eso

- Lo ves Hermanita no eres capaz de todo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar alejado de la aldea.

Kikyo caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

_**" No debí advertir a Inuyasha... Sí Naraku se entera se pondrá furioso... Pero no puedo dejar que Inuyasha muera.. A pesar de todo lo sigo amando "**_

Suspiro

- Naraku tendrá muchos problemas con el general perro__y sus aliados pero bueno ese no es mi problema...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto en la aldea las cosas estaban más calmadas. Habían enterrado a todos los muertos y las casas se estaban reconstruyendo con la ayuda del grupo y los aledanos

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos - les dijo Kaede sentándose junto a ellos

- No es nada Kaede. Además esto también fue nuestra culpa

Kagome bajo la mirada. Sango había sido muy amable al decir eso sabiendo perfectamente que toda la culpa era de ella y de la estúpida profecía

- Tranquila preciosa, ninguno de nosostros te culpa - le susurro al oído Inú-Taisho. La acercó a su pecho y la abrazo con suavidad luego recosto el menton en su cabeza y le dio un suave beso.

Vio a Sesshomaru fruncir el seño y desviar la mirada con rabia

_**" ¿Porque no hace nada?¿Como es posible que Sesshomaru no reaccione?**_

Inú- taisho estaba muy preocupado sí las cosas seguían así lo más probable era que todos muriéran

A lo lejos se podía divisar la silueta de alguien que se acercaba

Inu-Taisho suspiro y se alejo un poco de Kagome. Ya tenía muchos problemas como para buscarse otro

En ese instante precisamente llegaba Inuyasha a donde se encontraba el grupo

Se quedó de pie mirando a Inu-Taisho, Quería hablarle pero no sabía que decirle ¿Padre? ¿Inu-Taisho? ¿General perro?

Inú-taisho leyó la confusión en los ojos de su hijo y se levanto

- Vamos Inuyasha hablemos en privado

El semi demonio asintio y se alejo junto a su padre

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Supongo que querrás explicaciones - dijo pausadamente Inu-Taisho

- No ya no me interesan tús explicaciones. - Inuyasha estaba muy frío parecía otra persona - Sólo tengo una pregunta

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos. Inuyasha cerro los ojos y apreto la mandibula. La verdad era que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sacar a colmillo de acero y comenzar una batalla con el que se hacia llamar su padre

Inu-Taisho estaba preocupado la sangre de su hijo hervía en sus venas sí seguía así en cualquier momento se vería obligado a pelear contra el

- ¿Tú mataste a mi madre porque te avergonzabas de que diera a luz a un híbrido? - soltó Inuyasha derrepente

- ¿Que? - Se esperaba todo menos eso ¿El asesinar a Izayoi? ¿Como podía pensar eso? ¡El la amo más que a su vida, es más todavía lo hacia pero ya de otra manera! Sólo la luna había sido testigo de cada noche de sufrimiento por haberla perdido... por no poder salvarla.. ¿Avergonzarce de el? Era su hijo... El hijo que tuvo con la mujer que amó tanto - ¿De donde sacas eso?

- ¡Sólo responde! ¡¿Es cierto o no? - Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Se estaban enrojeciendo

- ¡Por supuesto que no, yo la amaba!... Al igual que te amo a ti hijo -

- ¡Mentiroso! - grito con furia. sus ojos perdieron el raciocinio aparecieron dos marcas en su cara y sus garras y colmillos se alargarón

- ¿Que? Pero sí tienes a colmillo contigo...

Inuyasha atacó...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios :) x mi última tardanza decidí actualizar rapido :)**_

_**PD: Inuyasha reclama x la muerte de su madre xq recuerden que aquí ella murió al el nacer así que la historia se modificó un poco**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo**

Un árbol cayó presa de las garras del ahora "Demonio" Inuyasha. Atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin importar sí salía lástimado o no.

- ¡Hijo detente! - Inu-Taisho hablaba aún sabiendo que en ese estado Inuyasha no entendía ni reconocía nada, sólo pensaba en atacar

No podía evitarlo para siempre, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo reaccionar

Pero ¿como? La única salida era pelear con el y dejarlo inconciente. El problema era que para eso tenía que herirlo... Y talvez de gravedad

Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su melilla. Por estar distraído inuyasha rozo su cara con sus garras

- Amo... - susurro un asustado sirviente mientras se incaba sobre su rodilla. Estaba sudando y temblaba un poco. Su mirada se dirigió a un punto en la oscuridad donde se veía la silueta de un hombre sentado sobre una especie de trono - ya esta todo listo

- ¿Saben quién es? - pregunto el hombre, su voz era ronca pero había algo en ella que con sólo escucharlá erizaba la piel

- Sí señor... Es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo... Ella trajo de nuevo la perla de Shikon a este mundo... Según lo que averiguamos es muy poderosa aunque muy inocente e ingenua.

- ¿Puntos débiles? -

- Eh... Tiende a arriesgar su vida con tal de ayudar a los demás. Es capaz de sacrificarse por otros

- Interesante... muy interesante - El hombre se movió suavemente en su asiento y la luz ilumino un poco su rostro... Unos ojos lilas brillarón en el salón

- ¿Se están tardando mucho no les parece? - Pregunto Kagome a nadie en particular

- Tienen toda una vida sin verse, tendrán muchas cosas que aclarar- opino sabíamente Miroku

- Es cierto. Además ya conoces a Inuyasha, a veces le cuesta entender las cosas - dijo Sango

Kagome suspiro

- Sí, tienen razón -

Un poco alejado del grupo se encontraba Korumo, estaba sentado con aire pensativo. La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado. Temía a su padre, o mejor dicho, temía a que su padre acabara con la vida de Kagome y también temía morir. Pero sí era necesario para salvar lo que quería lo haría gustoso

Pero aún así...

Inu-Taisho salto para esquivar otro ataque de su hijo

- ¡Amo! ¡Amo! - La vieja pulga Miyoga había aterrizado en el hombro del General perro - Tiene que hacer algo, el Amo Inuyasha ya esta muy lástimado

- ¡Lo se!¡Lo se! -

Inu-Taisho salto y rápidamente se posicióno detrás de su hijo y antes de que este se diera la vuelta cerro el puño y lo golpeó con mucha fuerza.

Inuyasha cayó tentidó en el piso. inu-Taisho suspiro y se agachó frente a su hijo

- Creo que nuestra conversación queda pospuesta-

- La sangre del Amo Inuyasha huele delicioso - Myoga salto pero la mano del Yokai lo detuvo

- No te atrevas a despertarlo - le advirtió Inu-Taisho entrecerrando los ojos - Me costo mucho dejarlo inconciente

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo Y ayudan a mi inspiración xD**_

_**También quiero disculparme por lo corto del capítulo y por la tardanza pero es que estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios, casi todos los días tengo prueba T-T... **_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen comentarios xD **_

_**Saludos**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo**

- ¿Que paso? - preguntaron todos al ver a Inu-Taisho llegando con Inuyasha en brazos

- No se preocupen el está bien, sólo está desmayado - respondió con cara de tranquilidad

- ¿Pero por que? - pregunto Kagome preocupada - además está sangrando

- Hmmm... Es que no "reaccionó" bien estando conmigo

Todos asintieron entendiendo lo que quería decir

- Lo llevare a que descanse

Todo era niebla, no sabía que hacia hai...

Miro a su alrededor. No había árboles, cabañas, personas... Ni siquiera podía ver el piso, todo era simplemente niebla

Miro sus manos, parecían normales... Eso lo tranquilizo. Tocó su pecho y se sintió desnudo... Alguien le había quitado su armadura tenía sólo su ropa y su estola

Llevó sus mano a su costado temiendo encontrarse totalmente desprotegido... Y por desgracia asi era... No tenía a bakusaiga

- Pronto... - Se escucho una voz profunda que parecía venir de todos lados al mismo tiempo - muy pronto...

- ¿Quién eres? - le pregunto al vacío con su habitual tono frío

- Eso no es importante - respondió la voz. Sesshomaru giro un poco a ver sí lograba ubicar al dueño de la voz pero le fue imposible... Parecía distante pero aún así muy fuerte... Parecía cercana y lejana al mismo tiempo... Era imposible saber de donde venía

- ¿Por que no te muestras? ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunto burlonamente con la esperanza de provocar al ser y que así saliera de su escondite

Pero en vez de eso sólo escucho una macabra risa y de la nada vio una luz violeta acercarse a el. salto y la esquivó

- ¿Por que me atacas?

De nuevo la risa

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos

- fue sólo una pesadilla... - susurro

Inuyasha se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado en un ricon de la cabaña

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Necesitamos hablar hijo

- Ya te dije que no me digas hijo - susurro el medio demonio con rabia

- Está bien - suspiro - pero sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte

Inu- Taisho planeaba contarle la "verdad" sólo que con uno que otro cambio ya que era imposible contarle todo tal y como había pasado... Era muy peligroso

- Está bien - acepto Inuyasha - te voy a escuchar pero no me pidas que te entienda

- No te preocupes, es todo lo que pido

- Tiene fuerza de voluntad, no me sera fácil tenerlo... - susurro el hombre de ojos lilas mirando el cielo a traves del techo de cristal de la habitación - pero tampoco sera imposible

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Mil disculpas a tods x la tardanza no tengo excusa...**_

_**Bueno la verdad sí tengo jejeje ... He estado full con la universidad recién hoy termine :) y decidí actualizar... Se que el capítulo es corto pero lo hice en media hora jejeje... Gracias x los comentarios**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo**

- ¿Creen que Inuyasha perdone al señor Taisho?- pregunto Sango preocupada mirando hacia la cabaña

- Esperemos que asi sea mi querida Sango - contestó el monje - el rencor y la rabia nunca han sido buena compañía

para nadie

Todos los demás suspiraron

%%%%%%

_**" Ese sueño... Se que significa algo, esa voz la he escuchado antes lo se... "**_

Sesshomaru fruncio ligeramente el entrecejo, se sentía frustrado, por más que trataba de recordar donde había escuchado la voz del sueño era inútil.

Pero sí estaba seguro de algo; esto tenía que ver con el embrollo de los anillos.

Se levanto para reunirse al grupo donde estaba kagome, de camino vio a Kurumo recostado en un árbol un poco alejado. La sombra producida por este hacia lucir su cabello mucho más oscuro casi del color de la noche

Sesshomaru se congelo a medio pasó.

- Claro.. - susurró

%%%%%%%%

-... Y por eso me escondi todo este tiempo, tenía que protegerte... - Le decía Inu-Taisho a su hijo - Todo fue por tú bien Inuyasha

- ¿Por mi bien me dejaste a mi suerte? - dijo se semi-demonio destilando rabia - ¿Por mi bien dejaste que creciera siendo humillado y no sólo yo sino a la mujer que pensaba era mi madre? ¿Todo por mi bien?

- Se que no lo entiendes, y no te culpo. - susurro el general perro - por mi culpa sufriste mucho... Pero sí no hubiese sido de esa manera posiblemente estarias muerto en este momento

- No soy tan débil como piensas... Puedo cuidarme muy bien, siempre lo he hecho

- Lo se Inuyasha, lo se y te admiro por eso - Dijo Inu-Taisho asintiendo -pero cuando eras un bebé no era asi y aunque nunca lo supieras siempre estuve cerca de ti cuidadote.

- Ahora lo se... Tú olor... Es muy familiar para mi - Inuyasha bajo la mirada - pero pudiste hacerlo de frente

- Perdón - dijo Inu-Taisho por toda respuesta. Sabía que su hijo tenía razón pero todo fue por el - No te Pido que me aceptés como padre pero podrías hacerlo como aliado

- ¿Como aliado?

- Sí, se avecina una gran batalla con un enemigo muy fuerte y tenemos que estar unidos... No lo hagas por mi

- ¿Entonces por quién?

- Haslo por Kagome...

%%%%%%%%%

_**" Ya es hora de dar mi próximo pasó"**_

En el rostro del hombre de ojos lila una maligna sonrisa se dibujo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Se que me he tardado años en actualizar y no tengo excusas sólo muchas disculpas.**

**Sólo espero que sigan interesados en mi historia y gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y han dejado sus comentarios**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo

Inu Taisho suspiro, hacia varios minutos Inuyasha lo había dejado sólo en la cabaña. Había aceptado que fuese su aliado pero pero nada más.

Suspiro de nuevo justo cuando Sesshomaru aparecía por la puerta

-Padre necesito hablar contigo

- Ahora no, tengo cosas en que...

- El que está detrás de todo no es Naraku... - Inu Taisho alzó una ceja- el no es más que un simple peón en todo esto

El General perro guardo silencio, Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente pareciendo comprender algo

- Tú... Ya lo sabías - dijo fríamente

- Eran sólo sospechas que esperaba no fueran ciertas - respondió bajando la mirada

- ¿Que haremos?... ¿Quién fue el idiota que lo despertó?

- Naraku lo más probable... seguramente espera usarlo a su conveniencia, pero no sabe con quién se...

Unos gritos interrumpieron la conversación, los dos demonios salieron corriendo de la cabaña.

Fuera había un gran destrozo y en medio del desastre flotaba Naraku rodeado de su campo de energía

-¡Al fin das la cara maldito! - exclamo Inuyasha desenfundando a colmillo de acero

Pero contrario a las comunes burlas y la sonrisa irónica en el rostro del demonio sólo se podía observar nerviosismo y... ¿miedo?

- ¡Responde! - Pero aún así permaneció inmóvil

-Pero que le pasa está actuando muy extraño- susurro Miroku

_**"Quizás ya se dio cuenta del error que cometió y quiere salvar su vida..."**_ pensó Inu Taisho

Sin aviso Naraku comenzó a atacar pero sólo a Kagome y a Kurumo

El lord con su barrera espiritual se protegía a Kagome y a si mismo. Los demás, a excepción de Sesshomaru e Inu- Taisho respondieron a los ataques pero Naraku los ignoraba totalmente.

- ¿Ustedes porque no ayudan? - pregunto molesto Inuyasha

- No hace falta... - respondió su padre

-¿Como que no hace falta?

- Naraku jamás traspasará la barrera de Kurumo, Además el sólo está... Aterrado

Los demás detuvieron sus ataques en parte porque Inu- Taisho tenía razón y tambien porque les sorprendió lo dicho por este. ¿Naraku asustado?

Todos observaban como el demonio de ojos rojos estaba cada vez más desesperado porque no podía atravesar la barrera

-¿Pero que pasa?- susurro Sango

Shippo soltó un grito y salto a los brazos de la exterminadora mientras con una mano señalaba el cielo, todos miraron en la dirección que apuntaba y entendieron el miedo del pequeño

Del cielo asomaba una garra escamosa de color negro tan enorme que todas las cabañas de la aldea cabrían perfectamente en ella sin apretujarse

Naraku volteó y pareció realmente aterrado, intento huir pero la garra lo atrápo con suma facilidad y así como apareció se esfumo sin dejar rastro dejando a todos sorprendidos

_**"Ya Naraku no molestará más..." **_

Pensó Sesshomaru

´xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Si se que es cortito pero es mejor que nada xD espero me sigan leyendo. Gracias por su apoyo**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo

Todos estaban asombrados, su mayor enemigo el más malvado y calculador... ¿estaba muerto?

- ¿Que ha sido eso? – Pregunto lentamente Sango

- Es la señal que esperábamos para alistarnos y luchar - respondió Inu Taisho _**"quizás podamos evitar parte de esto"**_ - Kagome regresa a tú época

-¡¿Que?! Pero yo puedo ayudar por que...

- No discutas Kagome - ordenó Kurumo

- Pero es que…

- Vete - está vez fue Sesshomaru el que hablo

Kagome bajo la mirada, se sentía herida ¿Por que no la dejaban luchar a su lado? Ella era parte de todo ¿como era posible que siguieran pensando que era tan débil?

Kagome les dio una dura mirada y se dio la vuelta

- Pobre Kagome, no deberían tratarla así - les reprocho Sango

- Es lo mejor, si no queremos que salga lastimada - dijo el lord poniendo una mano en su hombro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome camino hasta la cabaña, tomo su bolsa y se dirigió al pozo. Cuando ya estaba cerca escucho unos gemidos lastimeros y se sobresalto.

- ¿Hola...? - No hubo respuesta y los gemidos se silenciaron - ¿Quién está ahí?

Espero pero nadie respondió, sacudió la cabeza y dio algunos pasos al pozo

- Al... Alguien... Que... Me... Ayude... Por... Favor - era una voz masculina

Kagome corrió a donde provenía la voz y vio a un hombre ensangrentado y mal herido escondido entre los arbustos. Era muy blanco y lucia mas pálido por la sangre que lo cubría, tenía el cabello negro azabache, facciones delicadas, vestía como un aldeano y tenia los ojos cerrados. Es mas si no fuera por la sangre parecería que estaba dormido

- Por dios ¿que le pasó? - se arrodillo a su lado y le apartó unos mechones de la frente

- La... Al... aldea... La atacaron y ... Me... Hirieron - comenzó a toser dolorosamente

_**"Entiendo seguro es uno de los aldeanos"**_

- Voy a buscar a la anciana Kaede ella lo ayudara

- No... - la tomo de la mano - yo... No vivo ahí

-¿Pero y entonces?

- Soy de... una aldea cercana... Venía a... Pedir un poco de comida... La cosecha no ha estado bien...

- Entiendo... Pero necesita ayuda mire como está

- Tranquila señorita... Es más escandaloso de lo que parece... Sólo tengo un poco lastimada la pierna y uno de mis brazos

Kagome lo examino detalladamente y tenía razón, estaba ensangrentado pero no parecía muy grave

- ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

- Sí el que quiera

- Podría... Ayudarme a llegar... A mi aldea

- Pero debería descansar y…

- Estoy bien señorita sólo un poco golpeado - El hombre abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que ella llegó y la miro con unos hermosos ojos lilas

- Está bien lo ayudare - le aseguro Kagome mordiendose los labios _**"de todas maneras no me iba a ir realmente..."**_

xxxxxxxx

**Actualice un poco mas rápido esta vez , se que el capitulo no es muy largo pero es que ese es mi estila jajaja… disculpen si las decepciono… Espero les guste**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- Estoy bien señorita sólo un poco golpeado - El hombre abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que ella llegó y la miro con unos hermosos ojos lilas

- Está bien lo ayudare - le aseguro Kagome mordiéndose los labios _**"de todas maneras no me iba a ir realmente..."**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Seguro se encuentra bien? – preguntaba Kagome mientras ayudaba a caminar al extraño, cargando con parte de su peso con el brazo del extraño rodeando su cuello.

- Si señorita tranquila, son solo rasguños – le aseguro con una sonrisa – No se preocupe ya estamos cerca de mi aldea.

En efecto, en el horizonte se podía ver una pequeña aldea, pero había algo extraño. Parecía muy tranquila.

Caminaron lentamente hasta ella.

-¿Cuál es su casa? – pregunto Kagome amablemente

- Esa de ahí – Dijo el hombre señalando una destartalada y pobre cabaña.

Kagome lo ayudo a entrar a la cabañita y a recostarse en el piso

- Señor… - Kagome se mordió el labio, no sabia el nombre del hombre

- OH, que maleducado soy. Me llamo Suiyiro- Dijo sonriendo

- Mucho gusto Señor Suiyiro yo soy Kagome… ¿no hay nadie mas en esta aldea? – Pregunto un poco nerviosa - ¿Acaso vive usted solo aquí?

- Ja ja ja no jovencita, lo que pasa es que es una aldea pequeña y viven pocas personas, y los demás están como yo recorriendo aldeas vecinas para pedir un poco de ayuda.

- Entiendo, la situación debe ser muy difícil

- Si – respondió suspirando- Normalmente somos una aldea muy productiva pero esta temporada ha habido muchas tormentas que inundaron nuestras plantaciones y arruinaron nuestras cosechas – El hombre hizo ademán de levantarse pero hizo una mueca de dolor y desistió.

- Déjeme ayudarlo, aquí tengo unas vendas y algunas medicinas que le pueden ayudar – Suiyiro asintió, lucia agotado

Kagome suavemente le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y le reviso el brazo, no era muy grave pero debía doler muchísimo. Con cuidado limpio la herida con algodones, agua oxigenada y alcohol. Al terminar vendo la herida y repitió el proceso con la pierna mientras Suiyiro miraba extrañado los medicamentos y hacia muecas de dolor cada vez que usaba el alcohol.

- Muchas gracias señorita, disculpe las molestias – Le dijo sonrojado

- No es ninguna molestia – Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

- El que quiera

- He… ¿podría… quedarme en esta aldea unos días? – pregunto con las mejillas muy rojas. Suiyiro frunció un poco el seño

- Me encantaría decirle que si… pero como ya le dije las cosas están muy difíciles aquí ya casi no tenemos como comer…

- Por eso no se preocupe, yo misma buscare mi comida… son solo unos días, -_**"Así Todos pensaran que me marche y si ocurre algo podré ayudar"- **_Además soy sacerdotisa y en algo puedo ayudarles… Por favor – Suiyiro la miro fijamente unos segundos y luego suspiro asintiendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No te sientas mal Kurumo, Kagome entenderá que fue por su bien – Le decía Inu Taisho a un decaído lord.

Se reunieron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede luego de que Kagome se fuera

- Lo se, pero hasta que no le expliquemos todo estará molesta y triste

- Pero estará viva, ahora nuestra prioridad es que El no llegue hasta ella.

- Tendremos que sellar el pozo temporalmente – Dijo el lord mirando fijamente un punto en la pared – Yo lo Hare

- Iré contigo…

Salieron de la cabaña donde los demás ayudaban a los aldeanos, excepto Sesshomaru que no se veía por ningún lado. Caminaron con lentitud, ninguno quería alejar a Kagome de ellos, así fuera temporalmente.

Al llegar vieron a Sesshomaru parado cerca del pozo con la cara un poco levantada y olfateando el aire.

- Hijo que…

- No sellen el pozo- Inu Taisho suspiro pesadamente

-Hijo entiendo que no quieras que Kagome se aparte de ti pero es por su propio bien.

- No es eso- Kurumo alzo una ceja – huelan

El general perro y el lord alzaron sus caras al cielo, cerraron los ojos y olfatearon detalladamente. Kurumo fue el que reacciono primero.

- ¡No se fue a su época! – dijo negando con la cabeza – era de esperarse, no podíamos echarla y esperar que se fuera mansamente.

- No es solo eso Kurumo, No estaba sola… - dijo Inu Taisho caminando hacia unos arbustos – aquí hay sangre… pero no reconozco este olor

- No hay que pensar mucho – Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente – es obvio quien la tiene.

"_**Suiyiro"**_ pensaron los tres.

- Tenemos que encontrarla rápido – urgió el lord

- Es inútil, el rastro de Kagome desaparece totalmente un poco mas adelante – Comento Sesshomaru

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome estaba entretenida en un río cercano a la aldea de Suiyiro, tratando de atrapar algunos peces para preparar algo de comida para su nuevo conocido y ella, pero era un poco frustrante ya que cada vez que saltaba a por uno este huía sin darle tiempo de nada

- Bueno, tendremos que confórmanos con esto – se dijo mirando cuatro escuálidos peces que había podido atrapar

Los tomo y se fue hasta la cabaña algo apesadumbrada, pero de pronto unos jóvenes se interpusieron en su camino. Eran un chico y una chica de máximo 16ños. Ambos eran blancos con el cabello negro y ojos lila. Esto extraño a Kagome ya que ese color no era nada común en humanos, por supuesto había notado el color de ojos de Suiyiro pero estaba mas preocupada por las heridas del hombre que por eso… pero ahora estaba un poco desconcertada tres humanos con ojos lilas en la misma aldea era muuuuuy extraño.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto desconfiado el chico

- Yo… soy amiga del señor Suiyiro

- Eso no es cierto, Suiyiro nunca ha traído a nadie extraño a la aldea – respondió la chica molesta

- Ya oíste a say – dijo el chico sonriendo irónicamente – lárgate ya o…

- Hey chicos basta – los reprendió una voz

- ¡Suiyiro! – exclamaron los chicos nerviosos

- La sacerdotisa Kagome es mi invitada – les explico amablemente el recién llegado – si no fuera por ella quizás estaría muerto – los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos – la aldea que visitaba fue atacada y resulte herido y si no fuera por esta amable joven y sus cuidados no podría haber llegado hasta aquí.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijeron los jóvenes mirando a la chica e inclinándose un poco, ambos avergonzados.

- No se preocupen – correspondió Kagome con una amable sonrisa, los chicos se inclinaron una vez mas y se alejaron corriendo.

- No te preocupes, en realidad son buenos chicos – dijo Suiyiro sonriendo mientras la guiaba a la cabaña – es que somos un poco hostiles con los extraños, nadie por aquí suele hacer visitas de cortesía.

- Entiendo, no se preocupe

- Oh por favor dime Suiyiro – Kagome sonrío y entro a la cabaña.

Entre los dos encendieron un pequeño fuego y pusieron a cocinar los pescados, la joven no se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que el olor a pescado asado inundo sus fosas nasales.

Los dos comieron lentamente mientras hablaban un poco

- Muchas gracias por la comida – dijo el hombre un poco apenado al terminar.

- No se preocupe no es nada – _**"tal vez sea el momento de preguntarle por su extraño color de ojos"- **_he… Suiyiro quisiera preguntarle algo

- Espero no te importe esperar un poco Kagome, voy a darme un baño al rio y a cambiarme esta ropa – dijo extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa – no me veo muy bien asi ¿no te parece?

- Oh… esta bien – acepto la chica con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. El hombre se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y salio de la cabaña.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¿Como que no esta en su época?! – preguntaba Inuyasha furioso

Los tres demonios habían ido hasta los demás para informar de la desaparición de Kagome.

- Pero entonces ¿donde esta? – pregunto Sango preocupada, Miroku se acerco a ella y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo. Kurumo frunció el seño.

Los tres demonios bajaron la mirada

- ¡¿Por qué no responden?! – Inuyasha estaba casi fuera de si

- Lo mas probable es que este en las mismas garras que Naraku – Respondio Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo palidecieron.

- En Efecto, su amiga esta conmigo – Dijo una voz, todos se dieron rápidamente la vuelta y vieron a un imponente demonio de cabello largo negro, piel blanca como la nieve, unos profundos ojos lilas y una poderosa armadura. No aparentaba mas de 30 años pero era obviamente imposible que fuera tan joven.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto Inuyasha con la mano en colmillo de acero pero el extraño lo ignoro. Este tenia la mirada fija en el lord

- Hola Kurumo – dijo con una sonrisa cínica

- Hola… papa – Respondió el lord con una mirada asesina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hola a tod s este capitulo esta mas largo :) espero les guste y comenten… **_

_**saludos**_


End file.
